Tensei
by Fate-Creation
Summary: Failed. The Sage failed to obtain world peace; the way he did is wrong and it caused much more trouble than ever. Plus, his power, even if he's at a level of a deity, is still not enough to destroy the goddess who is the source of all the conflicts. Disappointed, he decided to...
1. Hi no Kuni - I

**No, don't own. Revised a bit. May revised again later. Wow! Jūbi Madara 663! I predicted it's Kabuto who stood beside Susky.  
**

* * *

**Tensei**

**Prologue/Chapter 1**

**Hi no Kuni - I/1**

**◄'Demon' Inside Konoha►**

* * *

_"The world is a dangerous place to live; not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it." - Albert Einstein_

* * *

9th October  


_Ring!_

_Ring!_

'_Slam!_'

On top of the white coloured glass-cracked clock was a tiny hand that belonged to a boy who had already woke up. He yawned and grunted as he leaned up. His hands moved to rub his half-lidded eyes; after all, almost all people who woke up from their sleep were still tired. After stretching, his feet stepped on the floor of his apartment for him to stand up.

A smile crept it's way to his face; today was the day every single shop in Konoha will sell things for free.

The only item he wanted was a Kunai and a Shuriken.

But...

* * *

"Get the _fuck_ out!" Two hands pushed the young boy in front of him, making the boy fall on his back. To be exact, his posterior. "And never try to step your _filthy_ foot into _my_ shop again!" The door shut.

The boy groaned in pain and swore under his breath. He stood up and dusted his back off. He glared at the wooden door in front of him. "Fine! Then I will look for another shop that sells Shinobi weapons then."

After he spat large amount of his saliva on his right palm, he rubbed it onto the wooden door. Of course the man who was about to stand behind the counter again saw him. And upon seeing his action, he turned red. The boy smirked before laughing out loud; man, it was the first time he ever did said action. The man, who was the owner of the weapon shop and whose skin was covered with deep red quickly grabbed a Kunai and threw it on the door that had glass. But said Kunai's tip hit the floor and not the demon he saw earlier.

Damn it.

The boy ran away, laughing loudly. Oh, about his physical appearance, he had _white_ spiky hair, two hair-like horns over his head, chin-length bangs at either side of his face, a pair of cerulean eyes and six comma-like shaped birthmarks under his neck. Said comma-like shaped marks are called tomoe or magatama. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He was the one who always said he will be the Hokage and everyone will acknowledge him.

Well...

People nearby glared at the running boy. Some hissed, snarled, etc., at him while the others comment about the boy.

"You know what? That _thing_ signed up for the academy yesterday. Why did a mere demon bother trying to become a ninja?"

"W-wait what?! That demon?!" He growled. "I thought he died last week! How the hell is he alive?!"

"Y'know, he is called a demon. He probably have a very fast regeneration speed. Anybody who tried to kill him must ensure he is dead."

His feet stopped stretching and hit against the hard floor to catch a breath. Well, not catch a breath, but to find something; after all, the only demon in Konoha had hyper stamina. His blue eyes moved from one side to another quickly to find a shop that sells tools to Shinobis and Kunoichis. He grinned when he found one beside him. However, it disappeared as quickly as it appeared when two Chūnins exited the store. They laughed all the time as they shared jokes with one another. Said laugh stopped when they saw the boy. Kuso!

A finger pointed at him. "H-hey! It's the demon! Get him!"

Naruto panicked and ran again, his . The two Chūnins slid their hands into their pouches and withdrew their Shurikens; just the sight of the weapon made Naruto frightened more. His head turned to the right and he saw an alleyway. He ran into the alley and picked up whatever rubbish he found and threw it at the two's face. They growled, but to Naruto's confusion, their expression turned to be a happy type.

He turned around to see a dead-end. He panicked and tried to think of something when he saw a 10 foot long dirty pole leaning against the stained wall in front of him. He grinned and grabbed the pole with both his hands. The boy heard a thunk from his left and right side. He looked both sides to see the two Shurikens the Chūnins withdrew earlier embedded into the wall. He grinned and plucked them off from the wall and stored it into his pocket.

Naruto turned around to see the two withdrawing another Shurikens. Not wanting to waste time and let the two hit him first, he swung the pole and their foot, causing them to trip over. Their faces were dipped into the small dirty puddle of water, much to Naruto's amusement.

"HA HA HA!"

The two groaned and tried to stood up, only to be smacked down again by Naruto. He smacked their heads several times till they went unconscious. He took their pouches that contained their Shurikens and Kunais and attached it onto his pants. The boy tossed the pole away and walked away. Suddenly, he felt his stomach shook violently and the alley was filled with a sound of a grumble.

"I'm soo hungry! I need at least Ayame-neechan's ten _Kamigami no Tabemono_!"

* * *

Naruto arrived in front of a small restaurant. In front of him was a hung curtains with red-coloured Kanji on each of the curtains. He brushed past the curtains and entered the restaurant; he was greatly welcomed by the smell of a ramen, cooked or uncooked. He smiled and breathed in the 'ramen-stained air' as he dubbed it.

"Ahh...Ayame-neechan! Come out here!"

Naruto sat on the stool in front of him. A brown-haired girl walked outside of the room behind the counter. She smiled when she caught sight of a white haired boy who was really hungry.

"As usual, otōto?" Naruto nodded. Ayame meant miso ramen, which was the favourite food of all time of Naruto. He dubbed it the '_Kamigami no Tabemono_'.

"Of course!"

"Ara ara. No need to shout, ne." Naruto huffed and looked away. He spat a 'tch'. Ayame pouted. "Why did you do that? It's not good to have a revenge on your kind surrogate nee-chan, ne. What I said is also true."

Naruto sighed and looked to the front. Ayame giggled.

* * *

Naruto held the two black chopsticks with his hand. "Itadakimasu!"

"Oof!" Ayame wiped the sweat on her forehead; she made ten bowls of miso ramen so that Naruto can get another one without her cooking a new one. Otherwise he will be bored waiting. Wait, he WAS already bored waiting for the ten ramen to be cooked. She sat on the stool behind the counter, facing Naruto. "So...what did you do today?"

Naruto slurped the strand of noodle hanging from his mouth. He licked his soup-stained lips. His eyes diverted from his hot meal towards Ayame. "Well...I wanted to buy Kunais and Shurikens but they won't sell me." Naruto cursed under his breath for a moment. He smiled afterwards. "But then two stupid Chūnins chased m-"

Ayame's cheerful demeanour changed into a worry. "What happened?! Do you get injured?!" Of course she was always concerned about Naruto's safety; she was his surrogate nee-chan after all.

Said boy sighed. "Of course not. If I do, I should be in the hospital, though they won't treat me." Naruto growled for a moment. "Anyway, they attacked me." The boy grinned. "But I defeated them! I took their pouches as well! That, was the first time I defeated two Chūnins! One day they will see me as the greatest Hokage they've ever seen!" He threw up his hands to the air.

Ayame sighed and smiled. "Better be careful, okay? I don't want to get you injured because you're my precious nii-chan."

The boy nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Naruto held his bloated stomach; of course he eaten all the miso ramen.

"Arigatō, Ayame-neechan." Ayame nodded and smiled. Naruto heard footsteps coming from his back. He turned around to see the Yondaime Hokage, his wife and their daughters, Uzumaki Namikaze Mito and Uzumaki _Namikaze_ Kasumi. He narrowed his eyes at them, especially at the younger blonde.

Mito had a waist-length blond hair, a fringe partly covering her left eye, shoulder-length bangs at either side of her face, a pair of cerulean eyes and three distinguishable whisker-like marks on both side of her cheeks.

Kasumi had a knee-length pink hair, two hair-like horns, shoulder-length bangs, two cerulean eyes similar to Naruto's and Mito's and comma-like shaped marks similar to Naruto's under her neck.

The young female blonde scowled at the sight of Naruto. "Why are you here, demon?!" Mito screamed at the boy. The blonde always screamed whenever the 'demon' was in her vision. Naruto hated her and her damn loud voice, that is if she screamed. If she screamed at the top of her lungs...

His ears will bleed badly. And nobody will treat his injuries. As a result he had to be cautious whenever she was near.

'_Demon? Why did she call him a demon?_' The rosette behind the three thought.

The rest nearby flinched and covered their ears. Ayame hated Narumi because of her arrogance. She wanted to give her a bad miso ramen but was forced to give a good one as she was the daughter of Konoha's beloved Yondaime Hokage. However she did not hate Kasumi as she became the surrogate nee-chan of the pink-haired girl. Yeah, the brown-haired girl was told by the rosette that she had bad relationships with her parents and their loud daughter. And that made Ayame become her surrogate nee-chan. Naruto glared at the female blonde of the family and scowled. He winced as the eldest redhead among the family delivered her elbow on top of the female blonde's head. "Don't scream!"

That must be really painful.

"Ghack!" Said blonde rubbed her precious head. She always reinforced her head with her Chakra whenever her low-tempered yet kind mother wanted to hit her head, but still she always felt the heavy blow of her hits and pain. Nevertheless she didn't complain about it as she was used to it. "But Kaa-chan! Why is that _thing_ here?! He even named his surname Uzumaki!"

Kasumi gasped. '_U-Uzumaki?!_' The word Uzumaki shocked her as there was another Uzumaki in Konoha. She didn't know another Uzumaki besides her, Mito and Kushina living in Konoha. Furthermore, Kushina is an adult Uzumaki that gave birth to her and Mito, so if there were no adult Uzumaki besides Kushina in Konoha, who were the parents of the 'Uzumaki' boy?

Kushina held both her arms together and again, elbowed Mito's head. "I said don't scream!"

"Ugh!"

Minato sighed. He turned to look at her blonde daughter. "Mito-chan, listen to your Kaa-chan, 'kay? It's not good to retort at your parents."

The blonde huffed and looked away. "Fine..."

Minato smiled and ruffled her hair, much to the female blonde's dismay. "Please, tou-chan, stop ruffling my hair! I hate it when you do!"

The male blonde chuckled.

Nobody except Kasumi noticed Naruto was gone.

"Wait, where's the demon?!"

Mito felt something ultra-super-mega evil entity coming from her side.

"Kami-sama...please help me," Mito pleaded to Kami. Her body shook heavily! What the hell?! Is there an earthquake?! No...-

"**Akai Chishio no Hanabero no Jutsu: Uzumaki no Ikari!**"

* * *

Naruto, having no dummy to hit at, threw the Shurikens and Kunais at the poster of Konoha behind his bed. He withdrew another Shuriken and threw it at the middle of the Konoha symbol.

Well, he did not hit the middle accurately. The Shuriken hit the bottom of the Konoha symbol. Naruto raised his hands and let it ran through his white locks.

"Gah!" He whined and punched his hands on the wall. Naruto always hit his targets inaccurately, so he literally blamed his hands for that.

He sighed and calmed down. He withdrew one Shuriken from the pouch and fixed his eyes towards the middle of the Konoha symbol. "Focus...if I focus, anything will work..._they said_." He pulled back his right arm, his eyes still focused on the target. "**Uzumaki Kōgeki!**" He threw the Shuriken at the poster. Said Shuriken hit the left part of the Konoha symbol. The boy sighed and slumped his shoulders forward.

Naruto had been throwing Kunais and Shurikens at the poster for over five hours. By now the poster had ovals - horizontals and verticals - all over it. Naruto was about to store all the Shurikens and Kunais into the pouches when he heard a knock coming from the front door of his apartment.

He tilted his head. "Eh? Who could be the one to come to my home? Nobody wants to. Ah, never mind." Naruto shrugged. He opened the door to see the pink haired girl he saw earlier.

He was surprised when he saw one of the daughter of Yondy outside of his front door. "Are you the one I saw at Ichiraku Ramen?"

Kasumi nodded. "Yes I am. I'm Uzumaki _Namikaze_ Kasumi." She spat the word Namikaze. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows upon seeing her action.

"Why did you do that?" The girl realised what she did and blushed. She looked away.

"Oh...well...um...it's nothing." Naruto sighed. He knew sometimes people will just keep continue keeping secrets and would not tell - that's what Ayame had told him. He will ask her later.

"Right. So...why did you come here? Not a single person wants to." Kasumi raised an eyebrow. Not a single person - except her because she was right now - came to his house? She mentally facepalmed herself; Mito called him a demon, and obviously people will not dare to go near a demon's home...unless they had the audacity to barge into the demon's home and kill _it_.

"Wanna go outside with me?" Again, Naruto was surprised. It wasn't everyday a person would ask the 'demon' in Konoha to go out with him or her. He had doubts initially; if he went out with anybody, he or she will take him to somewhere and hurt him. He had experienced that. However this girl seems very innocent. She never held any dangerous weapons that may hurt him badly; that washed his doubts away.

"Oh..um...sure. But I have to shower first. Come in. And the name's Uzumaki Naruto. Never call me a demon, 'kay? I hate it." Kasumi simply nodded. Naruto smiled; another one who will not call him a demon. Great! He grabbed a key and unlocked the door. Kasumi walked inside and surveyed Naruto's apartment. It was nice. But Kasumi understood why it was nice: it was recently bought. Kasumi's nose caught a strong smell of ramen...no, not an ordinary ramen, but a miso ramen, her favourite. She slumped against the sofa and continued examining Naruto's apartment, though most of the time her eyes were always directed at the kitchen due to the smell of ramen of course; Naruto saw this and smirked. He finally found somebody who was kind to him but also had obsession with ramen.

* * *

It's six P.M. and not a lot of people walked out of their home; said time was a favourite time for someone to go out of his home and enjoy himself.

No..themselves is correct.

A certain white haired boy we all know was wearing a white shirt with a 'Will of Fire' emblem on the front and a three quarter black pants. He and the redhead girl beside him were heading towards a secluded park inside the village. Naruto kicked rocks laying on the ground along the way while Kasumi remained silent, her hands on her back.

"Hey, Naruto?" The boy kicked a rock before stopping and looking at the young redhead beside him.

"Hm?"

"Why do...why do people call you a demon?" Naruto tilted his head. She didn't know?

"What? You don't know? All of them call me by that name and I hate it." Naruto stick out his tongue towards nowhere, though for Naruto it was directed towards the people that often called him such names. Along with _that action_. "And I don't know why they do." He stared at her. "But how come you don't know? Almost all bakas out there know me."

"I often stayed at _home_." She spat again. She murmured afterwards, "In fact, a _torment_, for me."

Naruto heard it because of the sheer hatred contained in her words made it loud enough. "Torment?"

Kasumi covered her mouth. "Uh..it's nothing."

The boy sighed. "You can just tell me, ne."

Said redhead nodded. "Fine..." The boy smiled. "I...am neglected over Mito, my nee-teme, the one who screamed at you earlier."

Naruto's smile disappeared and a frown replaced it. He didn't thought that a _kind_ person like the Yondaime Hokage would neglect his one of his daughters. "But why? I thought the Yondaime always cared for every single family member of his."

Kasumi closed her eyes. "I don't know. They always trained _her_."

Uzumaki boy decided not to talk about it as he saw the solemn look of the redhead. He picked up a big rock laying beneath him and threw it to the air. He looked back at Kasumi again to see two hair-like horns on her head similar to Naruto's.

"You have horns." He tapped his horns. "Just like me."

Kasumi opened her eyes and stared at the horns of Naruto. She shrugged, not caring about their horns. "Say, do you have any parents?"

That question made Naruto tensed. "No...I always thought they abandoned me because they can't bear the burden I carry."

She nodded.

The two finally reached the park. They walked in silence for a while when they heard a rustles of leaves. Hey, there was no wind. Naruto ignored it, thinking it was just an animal moving.

They were about to sit on a wooden bench when they heard a cry, not an ordinary cry, but a battle cry coming from the right side. Naruto saw his _natural enemies_: mob. They were armed with spiked clubs, Kunais, Shurikens, etc.. He panicked and quickly grabbed Kasumi's left hand. She gasped.

"C'mon, Kasumi! We need to run!" Naruto ran away, taking along Kasumi with him. She was confused. She didn't know that Naruto was tortured as well, rather than only being called such names.

"H-hey!" Naruto ignored her and focused on the situation. The bushes began to shook heavily and began to split apart; lots of his _natural enemies_ came out and leapt at Naruto and tried to catch him...no, the two. He clicked his tongue.

"N-Naruto! Why are they chasing you?!" Kasumi became worried about the situation they are currently in right now. She was worried not only for Naruto but herself as well because she often stayed at _home_ rather than going out so she's not well-known in public; she will get attacked as well. The horns also made her think she is also a 'demon' like Naruto.

"Mob-bakas. They tortured me rather than only calling me names. By torture, it is not just a normal torture, but a _real_ torture." Kasumi flinched. Real torture?! Attacks?! Compared to her 'torment', his was literally a torment! She pitied him.

Naruto and Kasumi had to dodge a flying Kunai heading for their heads.

"So there are two demons! Not just one, but two! The female is a weak one hiding all the time while the male is a bold one coming out of their filthy home!" They heard the man at the front of the mob shouted, "This is our chance, Konoha! Perish the two from this world and make them return to where they belonged to: Hell!" The mob raised their weapons in the air and made an uproar of agreement.

Those words confirmed Kasumi's fear. Naruto looked at her with an sad face. "Sorry, Kasumi, for dragging you into this." He glared at the mob and cursed at them. "This is just too _troublesome_!"

* * *

"How _trouble-choo!_" A Nara sneezed. He rubbed his nose. "Ugh."

* * *

Kasumi shook her head. "No no! No need to apologize!" Naruto saw her eyes widened all of a sudden.

He turned behind to see another mob coming from the front. They halted.

'_Kuso!_' He cursed mentally.

Naruto threw his hands to his sides, trying to protect Kasumi who is really scared; she will experience Naruto's pain. The mobs grinned wickedly, making the two shiver. They threw their weapons. Naruto looked to his sides to see not a single person standing beside him.

He smiled. He quickly grabbed Kasumi's hand and ran to the empty right side.

* * *

It was about to dawn of course, so Ayame and Teuchi had closed their restaurant; they worked from nine A.M. to six P.M.. The brown haired girl had a strange foreboding that something bad is going to happen. She shook off the feeling. She and her tou-san walked back to their home when they heard loud and fast footsteps coming from their back, accompanied with a loud battle cry.

They turned around and saw two familiar kids running away from the mob chasing after them.

"Get back here, you demons!"

"We will never let you _reproduce_ any more demons in this world!" The two kids were confused about what the man had said, but Ayame blushed, though she was confused about the current situation right now. As quickly as the blush appeared, it disappeared. She quickly turned serious and faced her tou-san.

"Tou-san, we should help the kids! I don't want my precious imōto and and otōto getting hurt! Look at them holding weapons." Ayame pointed her finger at the mob. Teuchi shook his head.

"Ayame-chan, even if we do, we'll get killed by them. Let's just pray the two will be safe. You know, they can give a run for their money." Ayame glared at her tou-san. She knew both had otherworldly stamina...and maybe speed that can give them a run for their money, but still...

"We can stop them and ask why! Isn't that simple?!" Teuchi sighed and nodded.

They ran over to the kids, only to come to a halt when they were just in front of them; a Chūnin threw two Kunais at Naruto and Kasumi, only to hit the abdomen of the aged man and his daughter. The kids stopped in their tracks and were stunned, eyes widened. Crimson liquid that people called it blood started to ooze out of the punctured abdomens of Teuchi and Ayame. It sprayed onto the faces of Naruto and Kasumi, much to their horror. Their now-dead surrogate nee-chan and tou-chan fell limply onto the ground, their lifeless eyes still opened.

Said Chūnin growled for being unsuccessful. Somehow, those brats were able to dodge all of their attacks even though they weren't trained. It was as if Kami erected something around them that was able to prevent anything from _instantly_ killing them. Their reaction speed wasn't like the Yondaime's, so...how? Anyway, he grinned and putted those thoughts in the back of his mind as there was a golden chance in front of his eyes; their prey froze, which made it easier for him to hit. He withdrew another two Kunais from his pouch. Naruto and Kasumi dropped onto their knees and stared at the Kunai that were embedded into Ayame's and Teuchi's bloodstained abdomen.

"Nii-chan...Tou-san...," The two murmured simultaneously.

Other mobs came from all directions, surrounding the kids and the unmoving and pale body of Teuchi and Ayame. All of them grinned wickedly—a grin that went unnoticed to the eyes-widened kids.

"How does that feel, demons? Losing _filthy_ people like those two surely makes you sad, don't you?"

"You..." Naruto and Kasumi gritted their teeth in anger. For the first time, Naruto and Kasumi felt an emotion they bottled up broke free: rage. Yes, rage, an uncontrollable and indescribable feeling. They had been keeping away the said feeling from taking control over them. For Naruto, the source of his rage was from his enemies. For Kasumi, her parents and their daughter-of-a-bitch was the source of her rage. Their grin faltered when a strange yellow seal that glowed brightly appeared around the two and the corpses. Outside the circle was six yellow magatama and six triangles in between every magatama that pointed outwards. It spun around them.

The ground trembled heavily along with strong winds that blew away the mobs. Those who struggled to stand properly and to not be pushed back by the strong wind slowly moved backwards, looking at the two who were still staring at their now-dead surrogate tou-san and nee-chan. Their heads lifted up slowly, shocking the mobs, especially their eyes. Their irides and sclerae were metallic purple in colour and there were black concentric rings that spread over the eyeballs.

Naruto and Kasumi glared at the mobs, who shivered upon seeing their eyes, and they can't even speak a single word. Their bodies were enveloped in a bright white aura that seemed to exude insane amount of power that _far_ outmatched Kyūbi's power; to be exact it felt like _all_ Bijūs combined. It wasn't mixed with **Sakki**. It's just pure power. All people nearby were barely able to move their limbs as they felt something very heavy being put onto their shoulders.

The Chūnin who withdrew two Kunai earlier struggled to throw his Kunais at the duo, but failed as he dropped the Kunai.

'_The hell?! I can't move!_'

_To him_, everything around him turned pitch black except for the glowing duo and the seal. What frightened him the most...

Was that behind them was a pair of eyes similar to their eyes, but it had three tomoes in each of the first three rings and the pupil has the symbol of Yin-Yang-Yuan. Said eyes seemed to pierce through the Chūnin's soul.

He remained still for a moment before blinking. The silhouette disappeared and everything returned like it was before.

Energy. Naruto felt an unknown energy coursing through his veins. It was so powerful yet calm. His vision suddenly turned more clearer than before. He saw lines and circles almost everywhere in the ningens' body. He did not think about it as rage took control over his body, focusing one thing: exterminate those pests who killed his surrogate nee-chan and tou-san, especially the Chūnin. Also, exterminate those pests who tried to hurt...no, kill him and Kasumi.

"**...will die!**"

Hurr durr.

* * *

Kasumi's eyes opened slowly. She groaned as she leaned up; she didn't know how long they were unconscious but she betted it wasn't night yet. Well, she was wrong; when she looked up she saw a cloudless dark sky that revealed the moon that shone brightly in the night sky. However she had to cover her eyes from the intensely bright moon as everything was vivid to her. While blocking the moon from her sight, she looked around her and was surprised that she was inside somewhat a large crater. Buildings including her surrogate nee-chan's and tou-san's home were destroyed. She looked to the front to see the corpse of her nee-chan and tou-san.

Oh yeah, they're dead because they were killed by the Chūnin. Now is not the time to weep and mourn for them. Her eyes tried to find a certain boy, and there he is on her right side. The vivid colours started to disappear; Kasumi let the moon enter her sight again. However, she saw white circles, white lines and a bright white ball in the stomach of Naruto.

She crawled over to Naruto and shook him. "Wake up!" After several shakes Naruto finally woke up with a groan. Kasumi was surprised Naruto's eyes were different than his natural cerulean eyes; she flinched though as it's characteristics were creepy.

Like Kasumi's vision earlier, to him everything around him was vivid. He mentally thanked Kasumi for blocking the moonlight. If not for the human blockade, he had to direct his gaze away from any strong lights, especially the moon. Naruto settled his gaze on the eyes of Kasumi. But doing so made him raised an eyebrow.

"Kasumi? Your eyes are different. It's really creepy." Naruto's eyes travelled from her head to her legs. He tilted his head. "And you have those weird lines and circles all over your body. Is your body a robot? Wait, what the hell is a robot?" Kasumi blinked. She poked her eyeballs lightly. Well, she actually poked her eyelid, not her eyeball literally. Her eyes will be in pain of course if she actually poked it.

"I do?" He nodded, still wondering about Kasumi's new eyes. "Then so is yours. You too have lines and circles. I'm worried about my vision."

He patted her shoulder assuringly. "Both of us have the same vision, ne. I too am worried about my vision. Hope it isn't going to deteriorate. I don't wanna be blind." He staggered to his feet. Naruto offered his hand to Kasumi. "C'mon, Kasumi. Let's look around. I smell..." He sniffed the air for a moment. He cringed. "...blood." He shuddered from the strong stench of blood coming from all direction. Naruto had inhuman senses; he can smell things a few distance away from him than a normal ningen's smell distance. Maybe that's why Konoha called him a demon? No no, nobody knew about it.

Kasumi shuddered as well. She had similar senses as Naruto's. "Me too." She grasped Naruto's hand firmly and pulled herself up. Naruto saw the bright surroundings around him faded; he sighed. No very bright lights to make him wince. They looked down at the corpse of Ayame and Teuchi.

"Goodbye, nee-chan, tou-san." They walked past the corpses without crying, though they struggled to keep their tears in their eyes. The stench of blood seemed to be getting stronger as they continued to walked forward before stopping in front of a gruesomely mangled body of the Chūnin who killed their nee-chan and tou-san. Wait, how did they know it was him who killed them when their backs were turned on him? No, they didn't know, but they blamed the corpse instead. Naruto growled before grabbing the also-mangled Kunai that laid beside him before stabbing it into his head.

"You! You killed Ayame-neechan and Teuchi-touchan!" He plucked it out again and stabbed it into the non-beating heart of the corpse. Said action was then repeated to other parts of his body viciously. No, he didn't hold remorse for his actions. Kasumi had to restraint Naruto from continuing his ruthless acts any further.

"Stop it, Naruto! It's no use; what has been done cannot be undone. He's already dead." Kasumi clenched her teeth; she had to use as much strength as possible to subdue Naruto. Thankfully, the enraged boy had stopped and calmed himself down; she sighed. Naruto tossed the bloodstained mangled Kunai away, which hit into other corpse in fact. After delivering a kick, which was the last, to the dead Shinobi, the boy glanced around him to see dead more bended corpses. Some were skewered by the splinters from trees.

Never try to pray to the dead around them.

"What happened here? This is too disgusting." Naruto had nausea after exposed to smelling blood for so long. He pinched his nose and used his mouth to inhale and exhale the air. That time both were fuelled with uncontrollable rage of course, thus they weren't able to remember what happened earlier. However, he suddenly gasped as memories of what happened that time flashed in front of his own eyes. For a few seconds he never believed that he did it, but

"I...no, _we_ did this," Naruto spoke. Kasumi watched him in confusion as he stepped back. It was as if he did something really wrong, such as killing _illegally_. Of course Shinobi and Kunoichi do kill, but only if their adversaries were missing-nins that must be killed.

Obvious isn't it?

"_We_?"

Naruto looked at the rose-haired girl with a face that looked like he was really worried. "We should get out of here! Out of this village!" He looked at the bloodied dead humans around him and her. "We...we..." "W-we killed them! Yes, we killed!"

Kasumi raised a confused eyebrow at the "_we_" and the "killed" before letting out a gasp as memories also came flooding back into her mind just like Naruto. Kami this was the first time they ever killed. She quickly nodded without hesitation, and mentally vowed never to return to this village. Or else she'll be in jail...or be _executed_, and not be spared, even if she was a young girl. Like a normal person, she didn't want them both. Naruto took a last glance at the corpse of Ayame and Teuchi before his hand reached for Kasumi's hand and run away.

From the village people living inside called him a demon and made him an outcast readied to be beaten.

* * *

**Side Note **

**Chapter 1 - Revised**

**Wish for Beta Reader. But no, I'm not going to ask for one.**

**Unless somebody was kind enough to make me give in and let him or her be a beta reader.**

**Rikudou Sen'nin/Jūbi Jinchūriki Madara!**

* * *

**Anyway,**

**Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Kasumi - Not related by blood.  
**

**Why did I prefer Kasumi to have pink hair - To me, lighter colour + red = pink, especially white. And...Naruto is the Reincarnation of the Sage/Hermit right? Hagoromo had white hair, and I'll spoil you a bit - his wife had red hair. So their kids would probably have pink or red or white hair. However, I already said that they are not related by blood because of a reason. Another reason is I like Sakura, therefore I like pink hair the most, followed by red hair.**

**Naruto using vulgar words - Learned them from his natural enemies. Cool right? Wait what?**

**Naruto and Kasumi, at young age, sometime speaks like a normal aged person should do - ...reincarnation helps.  
**

* * *

**Translation**

**Akai Chishio no Habanero no Jutsu: Uzumaki no Ikari - Red Hot Habanero Technique: Wrath of Whirlpool**

**Details: Mess with Uzumaki Kushina, know hell.  
**

**###**

**Uzumaki Kōgeki - Whirlpool Strike**

**Details: ...strike?  
**

**###**

**Ningen - Human...or alien [lookup for Ningen alien in Google]**

**###**

**Kamigami no Tabemono - Food of - the - God. **

**###**

**Ne - Y'know**

* * *

**Coming soon  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Hi no Kuni - II/2**

**◄Fate/new home►  
**


	2. Hi no Kuni - II

**"What if I told you...that I owned NARUTO and Potato Girl?" - Potato Morpheus  
**

* * *

**Tensei**

**Chapter 2**

**Hi no Kuni - II/2**

**Fate/new home  
**

* * *

_"Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Don't resist them - that only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like." - Lao Tzu/Laozi  
_

* * *

14th October

_Ame_.

In Hi no Kuni, it was currently raining heavily. It was almost rare to see lots of bullets of water coming down from the dark clouds, showering objects beneath them. It was almost rare because the climate at Hi no Kuni was usually hot and sunny, not rainy and cloudy like now. Two figures - a boy and a girl - in the forest on the outskirts of Konoha wearing drenched and dirty clothings walked towards nowhere in particular. The boy's clothings consisted of a white shirt with the 'Will of Fire' emblem on the front and a mud-stained three quarter black pants while the girl's clothings consisted of a mud-stained white long dress and a pink long sleeved coat jacket over it.

[**A/N: Hn. Let's just say she wore the clothes of young Mikasa Ackerman. I forgot to mention what she wore in Chapter 1. Gomen!**]

They walked forward weakly; they had been walking for five days non-stop without eating. Not literally non-stop in fact. Sure, they did not eat, but that doesn't mean they didn't try; Naruto had once tried to catch a hare but to no avail, albeit Kasumi was amused of the way Naruto chased it. Of course they drink water; they drink water from the nearby small lakes. The two had looked at a small puddle of water that reflected themselves. They looked at their eyes, only to see both of their eyes were the same; purple coloured irides and sclera and black-coloured concentric rings that spread over the eyeballs. As usual Naruto remarked it with one simple word.

"Creepy."

For the past five days they had been searching for a suitable place to live, and yet they had not stumbled upon a single place, but obviously Hi no Kuni was a vast land, and they knew well that any place were still far away from them. That didn't mean that they give up searching. During their walk they also had been wondering about their eyes as well as what happened during that _incident_ five days ago.

"Ugh..." Naruto turned to gaze at the rose-haired girl beside him who groaned weakly. She closed her wearied eyes and let her body limply fall to the ground, only to be caught by Naruto, _again_. He sighed and stared at her unconscious form. Every day, Kasumi will sometimes doze off, much to the boy's annoyance of having to stop, even though a stop lets the two rest, as Naruto was an abnormal child; he had much more energy than Kasumi. The rose-haired girl was also like Naruto, but her energy was pale in comparison to Naruto's. The feeling called annoyed disappeared as he was "accustomed" to it already. But now...

"How to carry her...?"

He tried to remember the times when he was in Konoha.

...

...

...

That's it! Sometimes he saw a man carrying a woman, but...was he strong enough?

He shrugged; let's just give it a try. He lowered himself slightly and pressed both his arms against her on his back. A smile graced his lips; he was strong, even if he was still a young kid that didn't even trained.

Young demon will be what the people of Konoha called him.

He frowned; why the hell will those negative thoughts appear in his mind all of a sudden even after five days out of that place? Plus, he was on the verge of forgetting it.

Ah. He quickly cleared them from his mind. His frown disappeared as well.

Naruto stared at her face for a brief moment before resuming his walk, albeit a bit slower than before.

* * *

Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, was writing on a paperwork with a quill. Beside him, left, right, front and behind, was stacks of paperworks that awaited him to write down on it. There were a lot of them because every one second passed a paperwork will come into existence.

As a result, Minato held a sheer negative emotions towards paper-kind. One can say the blonde looked really kind on the outside, but to inanimate objects such as paperwork, he totally held _ridiculous_ amount of hatred towards it.

"Fix walls, signed." He grunted lowly as he took another paper and signed it. "Cleaned the toilet bowl that was full of shits, signed." He grunted not so lowly as he took another paper. "_Obliterate_ all the shits inside every toilet bowl in Konoha, signed." He grunted loudly as he took another paper. "Paste 'Kill Jiraiya the Pervert' stickers on the wall, signed!" He slammed his hand along with the quill on the table. He sighed in frustration as he ran his hands through his golden locks; these paperworks are getting in the way of his training with his musume Mito. Damn it why did he choose to be the Yondy Hocage?

But then again, being Hokage also has it's benefits.

Another sigh.

Five days ago he, his wife Uzumaki Kushina and his musume was shocked with the news that Ayame and Teuchi was dead, along with many others. The reports says that their bodies were mangled grisly, except for the said two. The redhead and the female blonde cried, the former being the most as she had known the two for many years. What makes him suspicious though was that Ayame and Teuchi's body was okay and not like the others, and not a single person was a witness of the event. But he knew well that if anyone's near the event that time, they're already dead by now. Some said that the demon did it, while the rest just shrugged, not knowing why or even bothered to guess what was the source of the problem, albeit they were trying to be much more careful than ever. The reports also said that there was a crater where Ayame and Teuchi's body laid that was approximately thirty meters in radius, which means that the source was in the middle of the crater, using some kind of powerful force that only push objects, not set them on fire or something.

Fire will just incinerate things to ash or will sometimes leave a black soot, but none of them were seen. Water will leave water of course, but still none of them were seen. Earth will just make the ground rise up or something, but again, no. Lightning will obliterate objects nearby, but not a single thing was obliterated. Wind will cut, but there's not even a single cut. And the bigass crater and people flung away...means it was a strong invisible force without even a single element. Sure, the force will also push away air; it's like a Fūton Jutsu, but in fact it's just a powerful repelling force.

He classified it as an unknown A-S-ranked Jutsu. That was his first time classifying an unknown Jutsu A-S-ranked as most Jutsu he classified were just one letter ranked. Well obviously he didn't know much about the said Jutsu.

And because of all of this, Kushina and Mito weren't able to enjoy themselves the next day after Ayame and Teuchi were dead, the day which was the day Kyūbi was "killed" by the blonde who was sitting on the chair inside the Hokage Office right now. Minato closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened that _year_ and _who_ the hell is that...who the hell is that _masked man_ of a bitch who _literally_ popped out of _nowhere_ and intervene in the birth of his Mito-chan. And he not only tried to remember the incident that happened in front of his eyes, but Kushina told him what happened as well, so he will mix Kushina's perspective with his own.

* * *

_"Really?! I'm a father?"_

_"Of course! I'm a mother, dattebane!"_

_"I'm a father?!"_

_"I'm a madara dart tea barney!"_

_"KUSHINA-CHAN!"_

_"MINATO-KUN!"_

_"KUSHINAAAAA!"_

_"MINATOOOOO!"_

_..._

_Minato was really happy that his beautiful and magnificent wife Uzumaki Kushina will give birth to triplets. However, the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen and his wife Sarutobi Biwako told them that as she was the Jinchūriki of Kyūbi, whenever she give birth any infant, the seal on her abdomen that maintained Kyūbi inside her will weaken proportionally.  
_

_He had a prepared another Hakke Fūin and it's altar which can replace Kushina's own, that is if the seal was completely broken and Kyūbi was free._

_However, when the last two babies were born, the seal neither was about to break nor Kyūbi struggled; Minato saw the giant nine tailed Kitsune froze still when the two was trying to get out of their mother's womb, but started struggling and the seal altered and weakened when the third baby was coming out of Kushina.  
_

_He was suspicious of it, but he shook it off, thinking it was just a miracle for the two. "Arigatō, Kami," was what he said._

_Currently he, his wife, Hiruzen, Biwako and two newborn babies were inside a small chamber which were guarded by a few elite ANBUs and a strong invisible barrier erected around it. Hiruzen simply stood aside watching the whole situation, Kushina trying to give birth to the third and the last baby, Biwako supporting her and he himself checking the seal. Said seal changed; the spiral in the middle became a full black circle, which indicates the seal was about to break. Minato, as his hand was placed on the seal, of course saw the Kyūbi struggling to break free._

_"Shit. **He's** strong. *chuckled grimly* Why did I say that? Obviously** he** is strong." He stared at the pained expression of Kushina. "Hang in there, Kushina!" He fixed his gaze on the seal again. "Hang in there, Mito!"_

_"I can see it's head, Kushina!" Biwako told her._

_Minato saw Kyūbi roaring; the seal was really weakened. He was really worried. "Mito! Come out quickly! Kyūbi, just fucking stay there!"_

_The sound of a cry from a baby filled the room. Kushina released the iron bars from her firm grip. She panted heavily; the whole ordeal took a toll on her. Biwako ordered, "Taji, get me a hot water!"_

_"Right!"_

_Kushina let tears of joy escape from her eyes. Minato smiled; three babies were born. And he was a father of them now. He shed tears.  
_

_"I'm a father from today onwards!" _

_Biwako carried Kasumi and Naruto while Taji carried the crying Mito. Minato tried to touch Mito but was stopped by the wife of Sandaime..  
_

_"Their Kaa-chan must see them first." The two walked past the sighing blonde. The redhead fixed her gaze at the babies...no, the crying baby Taji was carrying._

_"I finally get to meet you...Mito."_

_After Taji showed the crying baby, Biwako showed her the never-crying infants; it was as if they unconsciously were able to bear with the rough handling of the old woman. The redhead didn't speak even a single word about them. Said old woman frowned._

_"Are you going to say anything about these two?"_

_Kushina simply shook her head in response. "No need."_

_She nodded. "Right. You have a lot of time to see them later. Rest, for now."_

_The blonde walked towards his wife. He gazed at the form of Kushina, who was very weak from the ordeal but remained smiling. His lips curled into a smile.  
_

_"Thank you, Kushina. Thank you for giving birth to them."_

_Kushina's weak smile became broader.  
_

_"Now that you had gone through childbirth, I'll seal Kyūbi completely-"_

_Minato and Kushina snapped their attention to their side when they heard the sound of a body dropping onto the floor. What he saw was that Biwako and Taji had a deep cut on their abdomen, letting blood inside it ooze out, indicating both were dead. In front of the corpse was a masked man...carrying his Mito-chan. He glared at the black-cloaked masked man. _

_"Get away from the Jinchūriki, Yondaime Hokage. If not..." He slid the Kunai in his left arm towards his palm. "This child's life will end."_

_The blonde narrowed his eyes. 'How the hell did he get past the barrier?'  
_

_The masked man neared his Kunai at the face of the crying baby. Minato's expression changed from an angry one to a feared one. "Like I said, get away from her."_

_"C-calm down!" He slowly backed away from his weakened wife, whose smile disappeared. She gasped as the black circle in the middle of the Hakke Fūin at her tummy bulge out._

_"To be honest, I'm cool the whole time in my life." He tossed the baby to the air, much to Yondy's and his wife's horror._

_"Mito!" The masked man jumped towards the baby with the tip of the Kunai pointed on her. Before the masked man can pierce the infant, Minato caught the baby in his arms._

_"As expected, the Kiiroi Senkō is fast as ever. But..." The masked man made a Mi hand seal. "'Art is an explosion, un' said a certain blonde Iwa kid that is three year old senior of that baby I just tossed." Minato tilted his head in confusion. What the fuck is he saying? Hm? He stopped wondering when he saw something glowing under the Mito's orange blanket. It was three Kibaku Fuda._

_Fuck!_

_A portal appeared under him. Said portal showed the living room inside his safe house. He fell into the said portal and landed on his safe house. He quickly removed the blanket and tossed it behind him. The blonde man jumped outside the house, landing on the field outside his safe house. The tags exploded; house was destroyed._

_Dammit._

_He inspected the crying Mito in his arms for any injuries. "Great. You're fine." When he tried to move his right leg, a sharp pain was felt. He looked at his feet._

_A wood splinter was embedded near his ankle._

_Great._

_"He forced me to use Hiraishin no Jutsu; his target is Kushina-chan." He plucked the shrapnel out of his leg. He tossed it into the air. "And he was successful."  
_

_He blinked as he saw a memory flashed before his eyes, and because of it's quickness of appearing and disappearing, the blonde had to search for the new memory. He finally found it and it shocked him the most; Naruto and Kasumi was in the chamber just now! He didn't brought them with him..._

_"Oh Kami I must hurry!" He disappeared in a yellow flash._

* * *

_Fūin._

_There was so many Fūin that shot out from her arms which was also covered in seals and it embedded itself onto the four tall rocks around the rock she was standing that acts as a pillar. So the seals acts as chains that held her by her arms, preventing her from going any further. Furthermore, she was damn weak from the ordeal just now so she can't really struggle and try to break free from it's hold...no, his hold. Damn it, how the hell that masked man knew the perfect time to step in and take her?_

_Kushina tried hard to look up and glare at the masked man in front of her, which she successfully did. She saw the masked man had a lone Sharingan in his right eye that glowed brightly in the night. "What the hell do you want?"_

_"For a woman who is really weak from what you did just now, you can still add a vulgar word to your sentence. To answer your question, I'm going to rip Kyūbi out of you..." Kushina's eyes narrowed. "And destroy Konoha." And she gasped. "So this is my plan: destroy every single fucking one of them in Konoha and leave like a boss - Eren Jaeger."_

_"Nani?"_

_"Yondy's Hiraishin allows him to instantly move from one place to that was marked with it's Fūin-shiki. He made sure to mark your Fūin-shiki with it too in order to protect you." The man smirked behind his mask. "However, I managed to put a distance between you and him. Furthermore, that Fūin which kept Kyūbi is weakened from childbirth."_

_"Do you know how long I've waited for this precious moment? Taking you away from him is really hard."_

* * *

_Minato placed Mito, Naruto and Kasumi gently onto the bed inside his house. Earlier, he Hiraishin'ed to the small chamber where Kushina gave birth to the babies. He got the two babies and Hiraishin'ed to his house. Thankfully, there weren't any injuries or something that may kill them.  
_

_"You three, just wait awhile. I must go and save your Kaa-chan."_

* * *

_Kyūbi's eyes narrowed and he growled upon hearing what the masked man said. "You are-"_

_The Sharingan in the right eye socket of that masked man of a bitch who literally popped out of nowhere spun; said man was staring into the constantly-emitting-intense-amount-of-Sakki red slitted eyes of Kyūbi. Thus, the red slitted eyes changed into the three-tomoe pattern of the Sharingan, which spun as well, till it moved outwards, and the pupil which was not slitted like before became a common round shape which also expanded outwards. The chains that bind him melted into a liquefied iron. The wooden objects that also bind him to the sphere behind him seemed to be intangible as his limbs phased through it. _

_"Now cu...I mean come out Kyūbi! Yes...come out!"_

_The black circle in the middle of the Hakke Fūin became a spiral. Kyūbi came out of the said spiral, roaring loudly in the night just after he was freed from his approximately 20+ years of imprisonment. The red Chakra that enshrouded Kushina that belonged to Kyūbi was sucked into the giant Kitsune of mass Chakra who was currently roaring. She dropped limply onto the rock._

_"Goo-perfect. Now I'll go to Konoha."_

_"Stop there." Kushina gritted her teeth as she tried to push herself up. The masked man stopped in his tracks._

_"Uzumaki are amazing. You didn't die right away after the Bijū was extracted from you. No wonder he said Uzumaki are so troublesome..." He looked over his shoulder towards her. "You were the Jinchūriki of Kyūbi."_

_The Kyūbi roared and faced at Kushina under the command of the masked man. "So...I'll use him to kill you."_

_Said Kitsune pulled back his arm and slammed his palm on the rock where Kushina was at. He lifted his palm to see nothing but crushed rocks. A certain blonde caught Kushina in his arms._

_"Hm...still fast as ever, Yondaime Hokage, though you are too late."_

_The blonde ignored him._

_"Minato..." The redhead in his arms spoke weakly, "Where are the three and are they safe?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah. They are in our compound and they are fine."_

_"Thank goodness. Minato...you must stop the masked man and Kyūbi. He's..." She coughed. "He's heading for Konoha."_

_And he disappeared in a yellow flash again, taking along with his redhead wife._

_"He disappeared again." He shrugged. "Well, never mind. I, the great and legendary Madara Uchiha, and beside me, my companion, Kyūbi no Kitsune, are still heading for Konoha anyway."  
_

* * *

_Yondy landed on his compound. He gently placed Kushina beside the three sleeping babies. They noticed Mito wasn't crying anymore.  
_

_"Stay here with those three, Kushina." She weakly nodded. The redhead cuddled the three babies altogether._

_"Stop those two...Minato." The blonde opened a wardrobe and grabbed his Hokage cloak. He quickly slid in his arms into the short sleeves._

_...starting..._

_Activated: Hokage Modō Minato._

_Lists of Jutsus..._

_Incomplete Rasengan? Checked._

_Hiraishin, it's Kunai, and it's Levels? Checked._

_Damn great Intelligence? Checked._

_"I will-" Both heard a loud familiar roar coming from outside of their compound, accompanied with the sound of smashes, explosions, fire and people screaming. And people screaming...means they ran away from something. And that something is the roaring and that roaring belongs to none other than..._

_Kyūbi._

_"Oh Kami."_

_And he disappeared again._

* * *

_Minato appeared on top of his statue at the Hokage Moment. Even though it was night and the air is obviously cold, he felt the air was much more chillier than just a simple cold air of a normal night. He quickly stood up lifted his head, staring at the village beneath him and the statues. And now, rather than just the sounds he heard earlier, he saw people running away screaming as if a meteor was gonna drop on them and large fires and smashed-to-rubble buildings around the giant Kitsune of mass Chakra._

_So...the Kitsune was the meteor._

_"As Hokage, I must protect my family and the village, the former being the most as they are precious to me." He glared at the giant Kitsune. "I will stop and prevent him from destroying anything any further!"_

_Kyūbi turned his head to the side and saw the blonde he saw earlier standing on Yondaime's face on Hokage Monument. He threw his head up, roaring into the moon before widely opening his mouth and charged a Bijūdama that faced at Minato. White negative Chakra and black positive Chakra appeared and gathered in front of it's mouth in an 2:8 ratio respectively. After a few seconds, the black ball seemed to spin really fast after it was shot; Minato stored that in his mind so that he can properly form Rasengan.  
_

_Rotate...power...maintain. Right! Close tab...type words in the chat box: "don't fuck around with me!".  
_

_"Don't fuck around with me!" He performed few hand seals before ending it with a strange hand seal. "Jikūkan Kekkai!" Before the Bijūdama can even hit the Hokage Monument, especially Minato, the target of the ball, a black barrier the size that equally matched with the said Bijūdama appeared in front it with several long lines of Fūin at the side of the barrier. The Bijūdama was slowly sucked into the black barrier, and as it went deeper inside, the barrier became smaller and smaller as well, before it completely closed, though the Fūin at it sides didn't disappear, but was partially sucked into it._

_The blonde Hokage opened his hands to reveal his Hiraishin Kunai that floated._

_..._

_Kaboom!_

_Loud sound of an explosion came from behind him; the Bijūdama the barrier sucked in earlier hit somewhere far away, and it erupted into a bright blue dome._

_"For this large a scale, I, the Yondaime Hokage, must be careful of where to send it." His left hand grabbed the hilt of his custom Kunai backhanded. "I must report to the Sandaime Hokage of what happened that time."_

_Minato felt something from behind. He quickly spun around and tried to hit whoever was behind him, but failed as his hand along with the Kunai phased through...his head. It was the masked man from earlier! After his hand phased through his head, said hand was grabbed by him._

_"I'm your opponent, Yondy, and it's all over." The space around them distorted and spiralled into the masked man's right eye socket. Minato was sucked into it as well. Before he was completely sucked into his eye, Minato disappeared, shocking the masked man. Nobody was able to quickly escape from his spiral-into-a-Sharingan-which-was-actually-a-black-hole Jutsu.  
_

_"He flew away again. He's fast." He made a hand seal. "Next time, I'll get him faster...the instant we make contact. He will give me his contact number..." He grinned behind his mask. "And I can annoy him...forever!"  
_

* * *

_The body of the Yondaime Hokage landed on the green plain of grass in front of his destroyed safe house, one of two of his Hiraishin Kunai embed into the ground a few feet away from him. 'My attack slipped through him,' he mused. 'And then he materialized and tried to suck me into some kind of a dimension or something the moment he touched me. What was that Jutsu?'  
_

_His musings was interrupted as the space in front of him distorted and formed a familiar spiral. What came out of the hole in the middle of the swirl was of course, the masked man. "You're a pussycat trying to run away from me," the masked man taunted the blonde Hokage, which was unsuccessful as the blonde Hokage continued to stare at him.  
_

_Konoha's beloved Yondaime Hokage's muse continued, 'Does he use Jikūkan Ninjutsu too? Whatever he did, it must be that Jutsu that made him move so far after taking Kushina. He defeated ANBU under the direct command of Sandaime, got past the most powerful top-secret barrier we have...then with the Fūin undone he took away Kyūbi and marched straight into Konoha without so much as pausing to deal with the barrier...there's only one man that I can think of that makes sense...'_

_"Are you Uchiha Madara?" Minato asked. The masked man's response was uncovering the hood from his head, revealing only a black spiky hair that was pale in comparison to Madara's hair in terms of length. "No...you couldn't be. He's long dead."_

_"You can say I am him or someone. It doesn't matter; I'm a nobody," the masked man who was a nobody answered. Right now, call him "Madara"._

_"On second thought...it doesn't matter who you are." He frowned. "But why did you attack Konoha? Is it a revenge?"_

_"Hm..." "Madara" tapped his chin. "Well...you want to know? It's fun to be the main character in this said plan." He lowered his arms, causing iron chains from his arms to drop on the ground beneath him. "To start a war...to bring peace."_

_'Whoever he is, he's incredible! Controlling Kyūbi, using Jikūkan Jutsu that exceeds both Nidaime's and my own...he clearly has evil intentions.' He pushed himself up, still staring at the man in front of him. 'If...if I don't kill him now, he'll become a greater danger than Kyūbi!'_

_'If I warp back to the village he'll just follow me and things will get even more chaotic. If he really is Madara, then I doubt he can summon Kyūbi for very long. I'll just have to leave the village in Sandaime's hands and finish him off right here!'_

_"Madara" shackled both his wrists and charged at the man. "There's no hope for you or anybody!"_

_Minato pushed his legs off the ground and ran towards the charging man, his Hiraishin Kunai pointed at the masked man's chest. However, Minato phased through him as if he's intangible. In fact, he was intangible. The Yondaime Hokage was shocked when he saw the iron chains behind "Madara" in front of him. And because of his shocked expression he didn't react quickly, thus he was caught by his chains. "Madara" turned around, only to find the blonde already disappeared from his sight before he can suck Minato into his Sharingan...no, his dimension._

_From the right corner of his right Sharingan eye he saw Minato appeared near the Kunai that was embed into the ground before._

_'I was right. He makes his body intangible to negate my attacks, then materializes to counterattack.' Minato saw the man moving from left to right, prepared to suck the blonde into his dimension. 'But attacking at all is a big risk for him. If he can only keep the Kyūbi summoned for a short time, he won't want this fight to drag on.'_

_'So...speed is the important factor in this fight; whoever strike his target a split-second earlier will win!' Minato quickly turned around and ran at the charging man-with-chains again. Minato threw his Hiraishin Kunai at the head of the masked man, only to phase through it as usual. As they were nearer, the hand of the masked man reached for any part of the body of Minato. On the right hand of Minato was an incomplete Rasengan that was ready to shred things and explode. The hand of "Madara" was near to the body of Minato Namikaze by a few centimetres._

_'I win!' And the blonde disappeared. On top of the black-haired man was none other than Yondaime who quickly grabbed his flying Hiraishin Kunai._

_"Rasengan!" Minato cried out the name of his Jutsu as he slammed his Rasengan, the name of the said Jutsu he shouted earlier, onto the back of "Madara", shocking the latter of course. The ground underneath the latter cracked and finally became a small crater where the now-hurt body of "Madara" laid on._

_'Kuso! He teleported to the Kunai he threw earlier!'_

_"That was my Hiraishin Level 2!" And the dent was even more deep._

_Next chapter...uploaded!_

_"Ngh!" "Madara" groaned under the force and in pain. On the back of the masked man where the Rasengan hit was a seal; said man never realized it. The Rasengan exploded, thus dusts covered almost everywhere and strong winds emanated from the said explosion. After the brown dust almost faded from view and winds weakened, one can see the masked man jumped on to a tall rock, his right hand holding his left arm that was missing the left hand; said hand dropped onto the ground. Before the masked man can even react, Minato appeared in front of him, his right palm smashed against the abdomen of the masked man. A seal appeared and spread out, shocking the masked man as he knew what the said seal's objective was for._

_"A contract seal?!" He narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "Are you trying to free my control of Kyūbi?!"_

_'So...it's not Madara. It was Captain Obvious who was the one who fought me.' Minato chuckled mentally; sometimes in a fight he humoured himself before turning serious and spoke, "No, I already did! He's no longer your weapon!"_

_Said masked man leaped and landed on the branch of a tree, his lone Sharingan directed at the Yondaime Hokage below him. He spoke, "You deserved the title of the Yondaime Hokage. Managing to wound me and wrest the giant Kitsune of destruction's incarnate from my control in one move is truly impressive."_

_The space around the man distorted again. "But remember this: the fox, and this whole world, will bow to me and only me." The hole started to suck his legs before rising and sucking the other parts of his body. "Many doors are still left open to me." And he was completely sucked into his own dimension. _

_'Something tells me...' He narrowed his eyes, '...he wasn't lying.'_

_He forced his Chakra into his legs, pushing him off the ground. His feet landed on a branch. His cerulean eyes that glowed in the night were directed at the giant Kitsune that was still destroying things, even though the Kitsune was already free from the masked man's control. The man was correct; said Kitsune was destruction's incarnate. Smoke rises from the villages and buildings smashed to rubble and then to pieces. Some of them are destroyed to nothingness. He performed a few hand seals that a person with a summoning contract can do._

_He bit his thumb, causing some of his blood to ooze out. He slammed his palm on the branch and cried out loud, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

* * *

_Shinobi and Kunoichi near Kyūbi saw a shadow covering Kyūbi, which as time passes the shadow gets darker and darker. They looked above Kyūbi._

_"What's that?"_

_"It's a bird!"_

_"It's a plane!"_

_"What the fuck is a plane?! It's a moon! It's trying to kill all of us!"_

_"It's an aeroplane!"_

_"What the fuck is an aeroplane?!"_

_"It's a giant toad! Gamabunt-*fart*!"_

_And Gamabunta's "butt" hit Kyūbi, causing a large deep crater to appear underneath them of course; the speed Gamabunta was falling at was obviously high, hence the impact was great. Said Shinobi and Kunoichi fixed their gaze on the person on top of the giant toad that always smoke, even in a fight.  
_

_"It's Yondaime Hokage 'Bunshin no Jutsu'!"_

_Minato repeated the same words the masked man spoke before he disappeared in his mind. '__But remember this: the fox, and this whole world, will bow to me and only me.'_

___'Sorry...Kushina.' He opened his eyes and stared worriedly at the charging black ball before he ordered the gigantic toad beneath him, "Hold the Kitsune down for a minute!"_

___The toad retorted, "Look, I may be big, but I'm not a miracle worker!"_

___"I need enough Chakra to take him and that blast out of here!" Minato performed a series of hand seals to use the Jutsu he used earlier to warp away the Bijūdama from hitting the Hokage Monument and wipe out most of Konoha.  
_

___"Jikūkan Kekkai!"_

* * *

___Minato who was panting from exhaustion of using so much Chakra in a single Jutsu, stared at the bright blue dome of death which was somewhere far away that appeared for the second time in his life from the corner of his eye before he stared at the Kitsune who was angry because his ball failed to hit Konoha and destroy it and it's all thanks to Yondy. In his arms were three sleeping infants and their weak redhead Kaa-chan._

___"Gotta...put up a barrier."_

___"My Chakra's almost drained...but..." Golden chains shot out from her back and dug itself into the ground, before rising up and create a dome around the two, the Kitsune and someone who arrived before the chains erected a very strong and impenetrable barrier._

___Suddenly and strangely, only Mito was the one who started crying, not the others. Kushina's weak body trembled. She spoke, "Gomen...Mito...I didn't mean to wake you." Crimson liquid started to flow from her mouth and dropped on the ground._

___"I'm...I'm going to take Kyūbi with me and die along with him. That'll..." She coughed, "that'll prevent him from coming back for a while." Another cough. "It's the only way to save you both."_

___"Thank you..." She grinned slightly, "for everything."_

___Minato was shocked to hear her words, especially her last plan-of-death "Kushina...you made me your husband. You made me the Yondaime Hokage. You made me this boy and girls' father. And...and..."_

___He was interrupted by Kushina. "Don't look sad, Minato. I'm happy. I'm happy that you loved me. And I'm happy today is our son and daughters' birthday."_

___"If I imagined that I...I still lived and the five of us living together...I can't think of anything beyond...'I'd be so happy.'," she said. "If I had any regrets..." She stared at the infants, "it would be that I won't see them grow up."_

___Minato who was shedding tears was silent for a moment before speaking, "Kushina...you don't need to take Kyūbi down with you. We can use our last bit of Chakra to see Naruto one more time!"_

___She was confused by his plan. "Huh?"_

___"I'll seal the last of your Chakra in them...with an Hakke Fūin." He rubbed the tears off his face before he continued. "Then...I'll lead Kyūbi away...with a seal only a non-Jinchūriki like me can use...Shiki Fūjin!"_

___Kushina's confused face switched into a shocked one. She was shocked because she knew about the cost of using Shiki Fūjin and summon Shinigami. "But then...the user will..."_

___"But I'll only be able to seal half of the Kitsune's power; it's just too great that it's physically and conceptually impossible to completely seal it all."_

___"I can't let Kyūbi be revived without a Jinchūriki; the balance of the Bijū will be destroyed. But with Shiki Fūjin I can permanently seal half the Kitsune's power along with myself. And the remaining half..." He paused as he reminisced about the time when Jiraiya came to his house and spoke to them about the Yogen no Ko.  
_

___'You know...you might actually be the destined child.'_

___'The what?'_

___ 'Sometime in the near future, this world will be faced with a disaster.' He stared at the infants, especially Mito. 'And the destined child will be it's saviour.'  
_

___"...in Mito...with the Hakke Fūin!" And his wife was of course, shocked after he stated his plans. "I know what you want to say...but Jiraiya-sensei spoke of the world undergoing a revolution, and with it, a great disaster!" He stared at the ground, his aqua blue eyes still contained the mixed negative emotions as usual. "Tonight I've confirmed two things. The first is that mkased man, the one who attacked you...he is the harbinger of that disaster!" He faced at Mito again. "And Mito will be the one who stop him. She is the Jinchūriki who will blaze the trail to our future. I just...just know it."_

___"But...Minato..." Minato, without even a single hesitation, proceeded to perform the required hand seals to summon Shinigami, but was stopped by a very long pole that extended from in between the trees and it was now stuck in between his palms. He was shocked; the pole was familiar...and he knew which it belongs to._

___It was none other than Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. And the Kongōnyoi was a transformed Enma, the Monkey King._

___His eyes directed towards where the pole came from, and he saw the dark form of the Sandaime Hokage of course, who was holding the said staff. "S-Sandaime?!" he exclaimed in shock. He was shocked because the barrier was already erected before anyone appeared and even if they come, the barrier is very durable that not even a single thing or a single person can neither entering nor leaving the perimeter defined by the golden chains._

___"How did you get here?!" Sandaime merely chuckled at his question. He pointed at the pole._

___"I, the Sandaime Hokage, threw myself to here using this staff," the old man who was a Hokage answered._

___"Then...then why did you stop me?"_

___"Because," He walked forward, his hands in blur; it moved to form the similar hand seals the Yondaime Hokage did earlier, "I'm old."_

___"D-don't tell you me you're gonna-"_

___"You're the Fourth Captain Obvious, Minato! I'm the Third! Futarime Shiki Fūjin!" A spectral figure formed behind the old man. The hands formed first; the left hand, after completely formed, grabbed a string of beads out of nowhere. Then the legs...then the torso...and lastly, the head. When fully formed, one can see it had a long white shaggy hair, a pair of red horns, a dark greyish blue-coloured skin, wearing a large white garments and of course, holding a set of a prayer beads. At the figure's mouth was a Tantō. What the white long bangs of the Shinigami was holding was the soul of Hiruzen.  
_

___Kushina no longer have the want to argue, as the Sandaime was the one who will be sacrificed, and both she and Minato will live along with their babies. If she and her husband were dead, Konoha will ostracize the child who was the Jinchūriki of Kyūbi._

___"I heard your plans, Minato. I will do it. You'll be..the Jinchūriki of the Yin Kyūbi while Mito will be the Jinchūriki of Yang Kyūbi. Prepare the altar." Minato nodded. After performing three similar hand seals, three altars appeared; Minato, after summoning the altar, was confused as to why three altars were needed.  
_

___"Huh? Why three?" Sandaime smiled._

___"Found out his soul needs to be divided into four, so I'm going to divide the Kyūbi's soul into four. The two of them...goes to Naruto and Kasumi while the rest goes to you and Mito."_

___"What?! I thought you said that Shiki Fūjin never need to divide soul?"_

___"Heh. Fooled you, Minato. I didn't taught you the actual one. Using that...will curse the user forever in Shinigami's stomach. This one...will just trap the user. I said Futarime Shiki Fūjin, for the Shinigami...to seal Kyūbi into other people, not me." Seals began to appear on the left arm of the Shinigami, indicating that it was ready to do what the user wanted to seal. "Now place the infants on the altar."_

___Minato nodded and placed the infants on top of the altars one by one. Kyūbi, who saw the altar, realized what they're gonna do with him. 'They're going to seal me into those infants?!' Kyūbi raised his left hand, three of his long pointy nails aimed at the infants, ready to kill them in one strike, though strangely his hand began shaking when he pointed at Naruto and Kasumi. Nevertheless, he dived his three nails at the infants, only to be blocked by a familiar pole. His red slitted eyes were directed at the Sandaime Hokage._

___'Curse you!'_

___"Begin." And the arm extended towards Minato's back at the chest level. It pierced through his chest, causing him to wince. The arm then extended towards the leg of the gigantic Kitsune._

___'Kuso!' The Kitsune then began to feel his Chakra being heavily drained. His orange-furred body shrunk a bit. 'Why you...you little shits!'_

___Minato dropped onto his knee, his body feeling numb from sealing the dense and high amount of Chakra into his body. "Feels numb! Have to...stand up." He staggered to his feet and towards the babies. He turned to Sandaime._

___"Hakke Fūin." And one can see the Kyūbi being absorbed into Mito, a spectral figure similar to the fox replaced his place. Said figure was the soul. The soul was then divided into half and was absorbed into Naruto and Kasumi, and now Kyūbi was no longer in sight. The soul of Hiruzen was then absorbed into Shinigami's stomach, before it disappears. The lifeless body of the Sandaime Hokage dropped onto the ground, his eyes closed. _

___The golden chains went back to Kushina, who fell unconscious from the whole ordeal. Shinobi outside the chains ran in towards their beloved Yondaime Hokage and the now-dead Sandaime Hokage. "Yondaime-sama! Are you fine?!"_

___Minato nodded, his eyes sombrely staring at the peacefully-sleeping Hiruzen. He ordered, "One of you...carry Sandaime-sama and one of you carry my wife. I will hold to my children."_

___They nodded and saluted, "Hai!" And they quickly did what their leader wanted them to do. _

___The blonde Hokage gazed at the red-coloured moon above him, the sky and the world. "...naze?"_

* * *

___Fuck this._

___The moment his feet stepped on Konoha, an ANBU fell down from somewhere above him and and informed the blonde Hokage. "Hokage-sama, they, the councillors, called you for the meetings."_

___A sigh escaped from his mouth. Not again. He nodded to his ANBU and dismissed him, "You're dismissed."_

___"Hai, Hokage-sama." And he vanished in a white smoke. Minato fixed his gazed at a certain place where he must go, and of course, it was none other than the building where meetings were held. He really hated meetings, councillors who opposed him were damn annoying, even his advisers, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu. Shimura Danzō, an old militarist who, to Minato, was a suspicious man, was also annoying. Those three old fuckers were the most annoying among them all._

___Die- Annoying Hard._

___Minato sighed and erased those negative thoughts from his head, and began walking to the said building._

* * *

___A sigh of annoyance mixed with relief was heard throughout the large room filled with councillors followed after the blonde Hokage sat on an expensive-looking wooden chair. Of course, he was the Yondaime Hokage, so almost everything he saw around him was high quality. His half-lidded cerulean eyes that looked wearied continued to stare at the councillors, said eyes never even closed. "What now?" he asked with a bored and sleepy tone._

___"About the incident earlier, what happened?"_

___"Sandaime's dead."_

___They gasped. "How?!"_

___"He sealed Kyūbi into me, my daughters and my son. One of my daughters and my son contained the soul while me and my another daughter contained the Chakra and the soul of Kyūbi."_

___"What?!" All of them gasped, before continuing. "Then the two must be-"_

___"Shut the fuck up!" He slammed his Chakra-enhanced palm on the table, which subsequently cracked under the very strong force. Some wood splinters hit other councillors' body but didn't embedded into their skin; they brushed the splinters off their body in annoyance, before semi-glaring at their tired Hokage-sama, who continued. "They mustn't be punished! They are my children! Do you forget the rules?!"_

___"Gomenasai, Hokage-sama," they apologized. But one spoke, "But we need a scapegoat for this village!"_

___And his cerulean eyes widened in shock; all of the councillors in the room sided with the one who suggested earlier. 'No way...you got to be kidding me! Scapegoat?!'_

___"Who will be the scapegoat?" Danzō was the one who asked the said councillor._

___"Hokage-sama's son."_

___And they all agreed; Minato couldn't stop them. Thus, his very own son became the scapegoat for the village._

___That night, which was 10th October, he was actually in Hell._

* * *

Sandaime Hokage's dead...triplets...masked man...council...Jinchūriki...scapegoat.

The flashback ended; he sighed after he revealed his cerulean eyes to the office of the Hokage which most people were jealous of.

That night was_ damn_ troublesome. Fuck the masked man. Fuck him for making his night _really_ bad. But thank him for making Mito the Jinchūriki of Yang Kyūbi and himself the Jinchūriki of the Yin Kyūbi for protection. Actually thank the Shinigami and Sandaime, not the "Madara". Wait, "Madara" led Sandaime to summon Shinigami, so he thanked them three. And lastly, fuck the councillors. No, fuck all of their kinds. His eyes glanced at the clock. It was...11:43 A.M.. Facing at the paperworks again, he took a deep breath before his hand grabbed the quill again and resumed writing down on another fucking paperworks. He raised an eyebrow when his eyes were fixed on a _sentence_. A _sentence_ Jiraiya _realllly_ liked.

And by like, the author means he liked the _most_.

"Hm?" And that was... "Gather _all_ prostitutes at the center of Konoha at night..." Minato stared at the paper, especially at the sentence. He sighed again; if he doesn't agree, Jiraiya will be _sooo_ upset with his male blonde apprentice that he might not teach his Mito-chan and will not interact with them anymore; that will make his Mito-chan not the actual Yogen no Ko. "...agreed. Signed."

Jiraiya sneezed.

* * *

Mito gritted her teeth in concentration. Her clothes were drenched due to the rain. Bullets of sweat combined with the rainwater can be seen all over her dirty and scarred face. Because her Chakra coils spirals to the right, she had to spin her Chakra to the left. It was easy for her, as she had been training with her tou-chan for some time. It was a surprise that she was able to create a Rasengan at such a young age, because for Minato or Jiraiya, it will take almost three years to completely master the said Jutsu. The blonde had been trying to combine Fūton into her Rasengan for the past one hour, but failed as most of them exploded right in her face, hence the reason why her whole body was scarred.

But of course adding any element into the Rasengan proved to be a difficult task. And for her it is more difficult as her anger will interfere with the process of creating Fūton: Rasengan.

"Remember what tou-chan said. _Rotate, power, sphere_! And...Fūton: Rasengan!" With a shout she moved her anticlockwise-spinning Kaze Chakra to her right palm. A bright blue fire-like Chakra appeared before it formed into a ball with a four small blade-like protrusions surrounding it that spins multiple directions at fast speed on her palm. She had to control her anger, otherwise the ball will be out of her control and has a high chance of exploding rather than fading. She had to hold back her anger because she thought Naruto, like the others, was the one who killed the two. But then...

"I...I hate **you,** **demonnnn**!" She failed to control her anger, thus the ball gone haywire and exploded. However, she stood there, unscathed, but her face changed into a demonic look; her whisker-like marks became a bit more pronounced, her cerulean eyes changed into a blood red and the pupil slitted vertically, her blond hair became a bit longer and spikier, her nails and canines became longer and sharper. Her body was enshrouded in a crimson wispy Chakra. Said Chakra was hot; as a testament to it's heat, the rainwater that touched the shroud was evaporated into steam. It also exuded Ichibi-level Sakki; people nearby dropped onto the ground.

Kushina, who is preparing lunch for the family, blanched. That feeling _again_...it's nowhere near Kyūbi's fucking high Sakki, but still it's damn high, higher than a ningen's Sakki. But she knew it well; she had seen her daughter enshrouded in that red Chakra before during her training with her Minato-kun. And that Chakra belongs to none other than Kyūbi no Yōko/Kitsune.

"Must be fast!" Yellow glowing chains shot out of her back. She quickly ran outside the compound and towards the source of the Sakki. She saw Mito glaring at the ground beneath her before letting out a demonic roar into the sky, which can be heard five hundred meters away; not enough distance for Minato in the Hokage Tower to hear. Her roar also had an effect: a strong gust of wind. Kushina's Chakra chains dug into the ground under her, which later rose up from the ground around Mito. The gust died, and so is Sakki...outside the perimeter of the chains. Those who had fallen stood up again, though they still shuddered and was confused at the high Sakki.

Also, it was a Sakki that wasn't at the level of a ticked-off Kushina.

Kushina dug several of her Chakra chains into the ground and made it come out and wrap it around Mito, subduing her. The Kyūbi's Chakra was sucked back into her Hakke Fūin and into the Kyūbi it...no, himself. The blonde lost her consciousness afterwards.

Kushina unwrapped chains around her body and made a form of a net to catch Mito's unconscious form. She narrowed her eyes.

"_What_ made her angry?"

* * *

_Kaminari_.

Suddenly just after several minutes of relentless raining, lightning began to appear, striking random locations, though most of them are directed towards a certain boy; a lightning struck the ground _near_ a certain boy holding a sleeping girl for unknown reasons. He jumped up in shock of course. Shit, that was close!

"Uh-oh. Must be faaast!" Naruto tightened his arms around Kasumi and walked faster than before. There was more and more lightning strikes, each time nearer to the boy and the sleeping girl.

"Please, Kami-sama, don't let us die by your ultra super _awesome_, I mean scary lightning!"

Another lightning struck near to them. Why them?!

Another lightning after that.

He stopped his fast walk and started to run as quickly as he can while carrying Kasumi on his back. There were no trees nearby, as they were on the plains.

"Damn it Kami why us?!" Kasumi woke up by his shouts. Her eyes were half-lidded; she was still tired. Her vision seemed to bounce up and down and her body always shook. Was she um...flying? Or was the ground shaking?

No no. She wasn't flying and the ground underneath her wasn't even shaking. She looked down to see white spiky locks that were wet from the heavy rain. "Naruto?"

Naruto quickly snapped his attention at her. "You woke up?! We need to run fasssst! I _hate_ Kami's lightning!"

As if on cue, Kami responded; a lightning _struck_ _them_, _not_ _near_ them.

That day, mankind received _an _advice.

Scream whenever you got struck by a lightning.

That is if you were not obliterated by it the moment you were struck by the massive electrostatic discharge.

* * *

Naruto's vision was blurry as he opened his eyes. His eyes were directed towards...a wooden object. Wait, no blue thingy people called sky? Wood? Is he inside a house?

Yes.

Naruto leaned up. The lower part of his body was covered in a white blanket and behind him was a white pillow. No wonder why his head felt something soft. He looked around before settling his gaze on Kasumi who sat beside him. Her clothes were not drenched, which means to say it was dried. But his clothes were still wet, though not much like before. Another side of him was a smiling old man that seemed to be in his eighties. They stared at Naruto, as if from just now they were waiting for Naruto to wake up.

Actually, they were.

"You woke up. Are you fine?" The old man kindly asked the boy in front of him. Naruto diverted his eyes away from the rose-haired girl towards him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the smiling old man and he did not respond to his question. Said old man was wearing a plain black T-shirt and long pants. He had grey hair, several wrinkles on his face, a wart near his right nostril and prominent creases on his forehead. His eyes were onyx like the Uchiha clan members.

"Answer him, baka!" Kasumi smashed her fist against Naruto's head. He screamed in pain.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" He glared at the rose-haired girl. Her fist, to him, _literally_ felt like a small rock at re-entry speed that hit his head. Wow, she...no, the female pink-haired horned _monster_ packed quite a punch, even at such a young age and an untrained body. Wait, was he a stamina type while she was a strength type? Damn! It hurts!

"I already said it! Answer him, baka!"

"What to answer?!"

"Answer his question!"

"What was his question?!"

"Ask him yourself!"

"Your fist was damn hard!"

"Forget about my fist, baka!"

"Have to complain!"

"Complain won't get you anywhere!"

"Then stop calling me baka!" He grinned, "Or should I call you..._teme_?"

Kasumi growled loudly. The two kids smashed their forehead against each other. Two pairs of rippled eyes glared against each other.

The old man merely chuckled, before retaining his smile like before.

"Stop it you two." The two stopped and looked at the ever-smiling old man. "The girl is right." Naruto groaned and glared at the smirking Kasumi before looking back at the old man. "Like I said earlier, are you fine?"

Naruto nodded. "Uzumaki Naruto is always fine! Finer than anything! Even finer than Kami herself _because a certain bullies-baka said I am superior than Kami_!"

If Naruto was able to slow down time, he could see a _very_ shocked expression on the old man's face for a very short time the moment after he spoke. He let out a throaty laugh. "My name is Ryūjin Kurosaki. How 'bout your name, young girl?"

The white haired horned boy raised an eyebrow. "_Jii-san_, you don't know her name? I though you had known her name already because she..no, teme..." The girl growled again, making Naruto grin widely. Forget about adjectives, name it a foxy grin. The old man chuckled. "...woke up first before me."

"It's better to just speak once, not twice. I'm an old man, and I don't want to do something tiring." He faced at Kasumi. "Like what I and he said, what's your name?"

"Uzumaki Kasumi." And like just now, the old man's face became shocked for a split second before taking back his normal expression he always used: smile.

"Anyway, you might want to know how are you here," he said as he pointed at their rippled eyes, "as well as about your eyes."

The two kids nodded, happy to know that this old man knew about their "_creepy_" eyes. The old man continued, "Before that, do you want to tour around my home?" The old man's eyes narrowed. "You two seemed to have no home to stay in. Is there a reason why?"

Both tensed at the word "_home_". Ryūjin somehow saw this and spoke, "So you really don't have a home."

The two nodded simultaneously. His smiled disappeared from any sight. "Konoha _did_ this to you, didn't they?"

"Neglected." The elderly man raised an eyebrow. Neglected? By who?

"Beaten...almost everyday." Said elderly man was shocked upon hearing the three-word sentence Naruto said. Now that was much more worse than neglected. He tried to make that forlorn faces of the two disappear from his sight by patting the two's heads. They were surprised of course.

"It's okay. You're here." He looked around before facing the two again. "This is your home now. No...o_ur_ home."

And the kids were stunned for a moment. They had a shel- new home now.

They quickly hugged the old man.

That day, his smile became much more broader than before.

* * *

**Side Note**

**I, aimstriker, accept praises and criticisms because all of you except for one guy I replied to doesn't know the rest of this story, obviously. Or probably grammar...or something.  
**

**If my grammar isn't good, well, of course I'll try to improve. **

**Wish I can add OSTs that are suitable in some parts of the storyline.  
**

**Hn.**

* * *

**Kurosaki - Took it from Bleach. Problem?**

**Why Minato and Kushina? Not the others like Kakashi and Gai? - Like I typed before, it was MinaKushi's perspective.**

**Intro Song? - Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai/Beautiful Cruel World - Yōko Hikasa. Imagine it looked like the first intro of Shingeki no Kyojin, but they held a one Kunai in their hand. The rest...imagine yourself.**

* * *

**Translation**

**Futarime Shiki Fūjin - Second Dead Demon Consuming Seal**

* * *

**Coming soon...**

**Chapter 3**

**Hi no Kuni - III/3**

**Genjitsu**


	3. Hi no Kuni - III

**I ain't no own NARUTO!**

* * *

**Tensei**

**Chapter 3**

**Hi no Kuni - III/3**

**Genjitsu  
**

* * *

_"Three things cannot be long hidden: the Sun, the Moon and the Truth." - Buddha_

* * *

Fuzzy.

Fuzzy was what her vision looks like when she opened her eyes, though it was blotched with yellowish-whitish colours as sunlight penetrated through the windows and reached her half-lidded purple coloured rippled eyes, making her wince a bit of course. It was always like that whenever she woke up when there was daylight, but she was used to it after years of daily occurrence of it. Who in this world was still unused to sunlight after years living in this _beautiful cruel_ _world_? The girl quickly shut her left eye close so as to not get any more sunlight in her vision, leaving her right eye opened. Said eye staring at the wooden ceiling on top of her for a moment, before groaning as she leaned up.

Turning her head to the right side, her left eye opened again, she saw his male friend was still sleeping, and he was damn lucky that his body faced away from the sunlight, hence he did not wake up. Whoever put her beside him and expose her to sunlight must be punished severel- oh no. That whoever it is must not be punished as he was a good person because he housed them, so no punishments will be given. Furthermore, this house seemed to be small and poor; the window didn't even have a curtain to cover it. And she slept beside her male friend, so does that mean this house only have two rooms? Probably.

But how did she went unconscious?

...

Ah yes! The moment after she and her friend thanked the old man and hugged him, they instantly went unconscious; they were too tired for not eating for five days.

Now refreshed, Kasumi remembered what Naruto called her: _teme_ a.k.a. bastard. She grinned; time for a punishment for calling a girl like her that name! She clenched her fist and pulled back her right arm. And...

Target acquired.

ATTACK!

DATTEBA-

* * *

Damn loud scream broke free.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Naruto glared at the girl who was obviously no less than six. Of course her fist felt similar to what he felt when she punched him yesterday. God damn it it hurts!

"Calling a girl teme must be punished!"

"Then don't call me baka when you don't want to be called teme!"

"Never disrespect girls!"

"The hell?! Do you think I look like I'm willing to do whatever you wish?! In your dreams!"

"Men and boys must respect women and girls!"

"Hey hey..." Naruto and Kasumi stopped their quarrel and faced at person who stood in front of the door of the room. It was none other than Ryūjin of course; there were only three people in the small cottage. "Naruto is right. You don't need to hit him so _hard_ that time."

Kasumi glowered at the smirking Naruto beside her.

"But men and boys must respect the girls and women as well."

And their expression switche-

*_grumbles_*

"Um..." Naruto glanced at and rubbed his belly before facing at their new surrogate Jii-san. "Jii-san, do you have any foods?"

Ryūjin simply smiled, "Eh...of course. How did I survive in this cottage without any foods besides drinks?"

"Ramen?"

"Ramen...yes I do. Which type of ramen?"

"Miso."

"Mah favourite, so 'course I do. But before you eat, shower first."

* * *

"Jii-san, where do you get those ramens from? All of use had cups of them, which means somebody made it and you bought it," Naruto asked his surrogate Jii-san beside him. Somehow, he was always aware of something that made him suspicious or confused or other feelings. After eating miso ramen, which the boy and the girl commented it as "not bad but not near to Ayame-neechan's", Naruto, Ryūjin and Kasumi started touring around the old man's house. Of course they didn't get to tour yesterday because they were unconscious. Naruto was also confused as to why a house was in the middle of a plains and was not packed with other house to form a small village.

**[A/N: Oh, the author, aimstriker, forgot to mention what they wore, so he said "Gomen!". He said that they still wore the same clothes as Ryūjin didn't have kids' clothes. It's obvious, gentlemen and women and teens and-**]

"I bought it from um..." Ryūjin tried to remember when and where he bought the ramen. The old geezer snapped his fingers using Chakra; he was old of course. Both kids saw a bluish line coming from the abdomen of the old man where a bright blue ball was located at travelling towards his fingers before he snap. "Tanzaku Quarters. Yes, Tanzaku Quarters," the old man answered.

"Huh? Tanzaku Quarters? Never heard of it. Anyway, where is it at?" asked the rose-haired girl who was just beside Naruto.

"In Hi no Kuni of course, and it is placed at a fair distance away from Konoha." It shocked the boy and the girl as they never knew there was a village inside Hi no Kuni besides Konohagakure no Sato. Sure, after they left Konoha they sought for a shelter in Hi no Kuni, but they didn't know there was another village inside the said land albeit it was small but still a village in Konoha as they didn't have much knowledge about the land yet.

"How long is it from here?"

"Um...I'm not sure about the distance but for the time, I think it will be near to two hours. So we are a bit near to that place and Konoha is far from us."

"Oh..." they nodded before asking. "How do you get so many ramen in the first place, Jii-san? You, an old geezer, walking to that village and back to that cottage seems like a torment. Plus, carrying that much ramen must be hard."

"Well walking is a yes, but for ramen...not really..." Ryūjin's wooden cottage was small, so their tour ended shortly. The trio entered the house and while Naruto and Kasumi sat on an old-fashioned sofa, their surrogate Jii-san walked over to a wooden drawer which was located next to the left corner of the living room. On top of the drawer was a dirty blue hitai-ate of Kumogakure, but...the Kumo mark was slashed horizontally. Ryūjin grabbed it and walked to the nearest chair and sat, facing them. Both of them were confused as to what the old man was holding.

"Before that, I _was_ a Shinobi for Kumo."

"_Was_? Shinobi? You mean you retired?"

"Not retired, but _banished_ from Kumo, for a reason." He stared at the metal plate, especially at the slashed symbol of Kumo that was engraved on it before he block it from his sight with his fingers and face the two kids.

"What's this Kumo?"

He chuckled, though it was contained with sadness. "You two didn't know about things outside this large land, do you?"

They shook their heads. "No."

"Follow me then."

"Wait...Jii-san, by Shinobi, do you mean that you used what people called Chack...chark...Chuck Kurra..."

"Chakra."

"Ah yes. Chakra as well? And do you shout words that sometimes ends with a "no Jutsu" and shoot out cool things from your mouth?"

"Mm-hm *_nods_*."

"Teach _only_ m-" He literally _felt_ a glare from the female pink-haired monster beside him. No no, not that punch of hell of hers. "I-I mean..us! Yes us!" And he felt her glare faltered.

* * *

Books.

Books were almost everywhere.

They saw so many books just after the old geezer switched on the lights in the large room; there wasn't a single shelf that wasn't completely filled with books. It was like a small paradise of books, but of course it's not literally a paradise almost full of it. Is there a paradise of books? Maybe there is if you're in Heaven and you asked Kami for it. She'll always accept any wishes a good person wants, that is if they're on Heaven of course. But in this world, it was rare. That aside, the three was currently standing inside a large room underneath the old man's small house...so that means their tour wasn't completed yet, but it was about to end anyway. And it's not just a room, but a library. Naruto and Kasumi gasped as they looked around.

"So much books!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"It's probably...over _nein_ thousand!" was what Naruto exclaimed. Said old man beside them laughed at their surprised expression. They were surprised because like what the old geezer said, he _was_ a Shinobi, and Shinobi must have some knowledge, so the books probably contained informations.

"Jii-san, how many books do you store in here?"

"Exactly what you said, Naruto. Over nine thousand."

And they were more sur..no, shocked. Yes, shocked is the correct word to use.

Mmhm.

Without asking any questions from Ryūjin as they were still too shocked, Naruto looked around before he walked forward to the shelf ahead of him. Almost everything around him was made of wood. His hand touched the dusty books in the shelf beside him as he moved; it must have been years of not cleaning and reading. The books had various designs of course; all of them were mostly about myths, histories, informations, etc., but what he currently touching was books of myths. Curious to what the books was about, Naruto stopped in his tracks and grabbed a random book. A black coloured book to be exact. He looked at the title. It said "Chirigaku" and the author's name at the bottom was...

Before he can even register the name of the author into his mind, the ever-smiling old geezer Ryūjin suddenly appeared beside him, shocking him of course. A glare was sent to the old man. "Damn it Jii-san you shocked me!"

The old man's smile disappeared and he narrowed his eyes and glared back at the young boy in front of him. To the boy, it was the first time he ever did. "Who taught you to use bad words in front of your elder, hm?" For a man who was already old, he grinned wickedly, making Naruto shudder. Back in Konoha, that damn grin was a _physical_ _nightmare_ for him. Physical because he literally felt those pains. Nightmare because when he woke up from his sleep in a middle out of nowhere, he found _almost_ all of his injuries recovered. "I _was_ a Shinobi, so I can use Chakra and use it to _abuse_ you."

The boy gasped. He quickly shook his head and stepped back in fear. "No no please!"

The glare from the old geezer disappeared after his plea, and his lips curved into his trademark smile. "Of course I won't. I'm too old to do so."

Said boy sighed in relief before he remembered about what the old geezer in front of him wanted to speak about. "Jii-san, you wanted to talk about outside this large land you said earlier."

"Oh yes! I will." He noticed Kasumi wasn't with them. "And wait, where's Kasumi?" The two looked around to search for a certain girl before they looked through the narrow hole of the shelf in front of them and caught the sight of pink locks moving in the other section that belonged to none other than Kasumi. Naruto glanced between Kasumi and Ryūjin as the latter had a shocked expression on his face. Both saw Kasumi stopped and took an orange book from a shelf.

"Oh no...oh no..." said old geezer in front on him murmured words that contained anxiousness in it. Naruto simply tilted his head in confusion. "She found my...oh no..." My? What did he mean? "...my...precious books. Please, please don't read it..." Kasumi already opened the book and began to read it. "Please don't call my precious orange book a smut." As if on cue, he heard Kasumi groaned and exclaimed the same word the old geezer spoke earlier in disgust; it clicked in his head. In Konoha, he heard the word "smut" and "pervert" coming out of the people's mouth almost every day. He thought the two words was just a name the people there called him, but now he realized that since he was standing inside a room full of books, the word smut means it's a book but it contains something and for the word pervert...he didn't know what does it mean but it sounds dirty. No, both sounds dirty.

"Noooooooooooo!"

As it was useless to talk to him due to him crying out loud, Naruto walked to the section where Kasumi was at. He saw the girl, both her hands holding an orange book with pictures of a woman in it, her face contorted in disgust and her tongue stuck out. She quickly shut the book and put it back where it once was. Naruto was interested in the book right now; he really wanted to know why his surrogate Jii-san expressed disappointment and why Kasumi commented in disgust. He walked over to where Kasumi was.

"Hey, Naruto. What brings you to this section?" Kasumi asked. Somehow, she had a feeling that Naruto was going to read the _book_...no, the _smut_ she read earlier. But she shook off the feeling, thinking Naruto was here to read books from the section they were at except for the orange-coloured smut.

"I want that book you read just now." And her feelings were confirmed. Before Naruto can even pull the orange book from where it was, a tiny palm the size of his own slammed on his own, causing him to elicit a loud painful scream. Right now his hand that was hit literally had a blood red imprint, though Naruto can't see it as the rose-haired girl's hand was still there preventing his hand from moving. Of course Naruto felt a very hot and painful sensation from his hand. Only the sensation of pain, not the heat, was similar to what he felt when _they_ hit him back in that village he lived for six years. He glared at girl.

"What was that for?!"

"Don't read that _smut_!"

"Why?! I'm interested in it! You didn't need to hit my hand!"

"You're interested?!"

The whole face of the old man was similar to that of the super duper hyper mega pervert ever known in this world, even if he was much more older than the said pervert.

Jiraiya sneezed.

"Let go of my hand!" Kasumi let go of his hand with a huff, still glaring at the boy in front of her. And when Naruto saw the blood red imprint on his hand, he gasped. From the corner of his left eye he saw the part of the shelf where Kasumi hit...had a _deep_ dent, and almost all of the books in the shelf she hit were in improper positions. Naruto's purple rippled eyes widened.

'_Oh Kami..._'

She, a girl no less than six, had a monstrous strength even without the use of Chakra.

No wonder her punches felt like a meteor and now, smacking using a small palm will leave a dent.

Naruto had to be careful of her.

As Kasumi was busy glaring at the boy, Naruto thought of a plan to get the orange book quickly without Kasumi successfully stopping him. He smiled; time to see if this works. He quickly put his index finger on top of the headcap of the orange book. Then he quickly pulled his finger along with the orange book without catching it, letting it drop onto the ground. He quickly stomped his leg on the orange book and pulled back his feet along with the said book. Once the book was underneath him, he moved his leg away from the book and grabbed it, much to Kasumi's anger. He grinned at Kasumi before fixing his gaze on the front cover of the orange book.

Said book was titled "Icha Icha Paradise Vol. 5: Special Edition". The picture below the title showed a man chasing a woman. He tilted his head in confusion. A man chasing a woman? Must be a story about a man chasing a woman in paradise named Icha Icha, and later he successfully caught her. He nodded to himself mentally. And the special edition on the book...what's a special edition? He turned over the book and saw a symbol of a red circle with a slash in it, which he didn't know what it meant. Under the symbol was 18+, and still he didn't even know what it meant. His eyes looked up to see Kasumi jumped at him, and unfortunately he was too late to dodge.

The book fell from the boy's hand of course. He cried, "Noooo..."

And both dropped onto the floor. The boy was in pain, especially his head, as he was the one who hit the hard floor of course. He screamed in pain for the second time in the library, but it was muffled due to something covering his mouth, and that something can't be seen as a pink-coloured object obstructed his vision. His body was really heavy somehow but he totally forgotten about it as he touched the pink-haired object, and surprisingly it was very smooth and light. His nose was covered with it as well, and he smelled it.

Nice. The smell was nice.

Somehow, the pink smooth object he touched was almost everywhere around him; he stuffed some of them into his face and smelled more. Oh Kami it was so nice! More more! He stopped when that something that covered his mouth moved, and so was the pink object. As his vision wasn't obstructed any more, he found himself staring into the face of Kasumi whose cheek was dusted with pink, much to his confusion.

Oh wait! He realized that he was pushed onto the floor by Kasumi, and those smooth pink objects was her hair and the heavy weight was her body. But why was her cheeks were dusted with pink? He never saw his own cheeks have pink colour. What's this mysterious pink colour that suddenly appeared on Kasumi's cheeks?

"Hey..." He gazed on her pink cheeks intently. "Why is your cheeks pink? It's abnormal for somebody to have pink cheeks, ne. I've never saw one before."

She blinked and shook her head, causing the blush to vanish. "Baka!" And she planted her small yet powerful fist into Naruto's cheek, eliciting the third scream of pain from him today.

"_Teme_! That hurts!" He received another comet-speed punch.

"Gah! Stop it, teme!" fate/give 2nd comet-speed punch to Naruto's cheek.

"Alright alright! Please stop! I beg of you!" Kasumi's fist was just one inch away from his cheek. She unclenched her fist and used Naruto's shoulder as a support for her to stand up. Naruto rubbed his cheek tenderly, trying to ease the _very_ sharp pain that seemed to never fade from existence. He quickly staggered to his feet and sent a glare at the girl in front of him before grinning again. He quickly picked up the orange book from the floor again and ran to where his surrogate Jii-san was at, much to the girl's anger. Said girl chased after him.

"Jii-san, catch this!" He tossed the orange book at Ryūjin, who caught it. However, the boy continued to run away from the two, leaving the girl and the old geezer confused; the book was passed to Ryūjin already, so why did he continue to run? Plus, Kasumi wasn't chasing him anymore. He ordered, "Now pass it to me!" The old geezer realized what his plan was and smiled. He quickly tossed it to Naruto, who after the book was caught, opened the said book.

A growl escaped from Kasumi's mouth.

* * *

Two kids and an old geezer sat on an old wooden chairs and in front of them was a dusty blue-coloured book that had a title named "Chirigaku" and under the title was a map of a continent that was divided into a number of different countries and it had different symbols for each of the country. Under the map was the author's name of course. And the name was "Ryūjin Kurosaki". Yes, it was the book Naruto saw earlier.

Naruto had a large bump on his head; Kasumi successfully pulverised him. Earlier, the boy read as he ran and thanks to his godly stamina he read almost all of the contents in the orange book, but Kasumi got him when he was about to turn to the last page of the book. However, the boy was confused about the plot though, as most of them consisted of pictures of a woman and a man's body when exposed. The words he only saw in the book was "ah" "mm" "come" "in" "please" "ugh". His remark greatly saddened Ryūjin because he said "smut and pervert". Well, it's all thanks to Kasumi who told him the meaning of those words and what the book was for. Damn that Kasumi!

And now he knew about it, he'll revenge on Kasumi at night by stripping her. But then...he will have to suffer the consequences of messing with the female monster. So he decided to keep quiet and go with the flow.

Unless Ryūjin taught him a Jutsu named Henge no Jutsu. Wait, how the hell he felt that he heard the name of the said Jutsu _a long time ago_?

"Kuso! It hurts!" Naruto carefully tapped the said bump on his head, otherwise a sharp pain he didn't liked will be felt again. The rose-haired girl beside him simply grinned in response; actually, she liked to torture the boy beside her whenever she had the chance, and that chance was whenever Naruto did something wrong or else her actions proved to be unjustified.

"Do you two want to listen or not?" Ryūjin asked.

They nodded. "Good. Now, Naruto, please open the book."

Naruto nodded again and did what he was told to do. He and the girl looked at the table of contents of the said book.

* * *

Contents

Chapter 1 - Hi no Kuni - Page 1-19

Chapter 2 - Kaze no Kuni - Page 20-38

Chapter 3 - Kaminari no Kuni - Page 39-47

Chapter 4 - Mizu no Kuni - Page 48-56

Chapter 5 - Tsuchi no Kuni - Page 57-65

Chapter 6 - Other Lands - Page 66-2...

* * *

"Wait, so there's more large lands than just this land?" The old geezer nodded.

"I said I _was_ a Shinobi for Kumo, and Kumo is from Kaminari no Kuni, which is outside this land."

"Oh."

* * *

It had taken them several hours of reading to complete "Chirigaku" as the book's size was A4 and it contained a lot of pages in it. The amount of pages the book consisted of was approximately 200+ and it has so many words in it that Naruto and Kasumi took a lot of time to process the information that was given to them. The two only knew about the lands and the hidden villages within the lands of course, but the old geezer stated that they had yet to learn more about the rest such as how the organisational system of Shinobi/Kunoichi works, causing their interest to pique even more. It was normal as they were still kids and they didn't have much knowledge.

"Kids, I think we must restock our ramen supplies. We're avid ramen eaters, so we need more ramen." Naruto licked his lips at the thought of more ramen. The old geezer saw the action Naruto did. "But don't think you're going to eat so much of them. We'll have to conserve ramen, so it won't run out so quickly, got it?"

Naruto sighed and sadly nodded. From now on he'll have to conserve ramen. Ryūjin spoke, "But, eating lesser ramen will help you reduce your fat, which will greatly help in your training."

"Training?"

Ryūjin raised an eyebrow. "What? You don't want it? I'll teach and train you both in the arts of ninja of course! I said I _was_ a Shinobi."

They quickly nodded. They spoke simultaneously, "Train us!"

He smiled and nodded, before he remembered something. "Naruto, Kasumi, do you want to know about your eyes?"

They gasped as they had totally forgotten to ask Ryūjin about their mysterious _creepy_ eyes which suddenly appeared and replaced their ever-shining bright blue eyes during that _incident_. "Yes of course!"

"One of you put back the book first and come back here after you're done." Naruto and Kasumi instantly faced each other.

"You do!"

"No, you do!"

"Boys must do! And...do you remember what Jii-san said that time?"

The white haired boy groaned before he reluctantly grabbed the book of geography. He glanced at Kasumi who had a very smug look on her face before he stood up and walked back to the section where the book belonged to. A few seconds later Naruto came back and sat on his seat again. Both stared at the man before them, paying utmost attention to him.

The man cleared his throat before he began, "Now, do you ever heard of a myth concerning a single legendary man?"

Both shook their heads in response, but Naruto tilted his head afterwards. "What's a myth?"

And he received incredulous looks from the two. "You mean...you didn't even know what's myth?"

"No..." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I...uh...gomen. But blame Konoha for not teaching me."

"Alright then...myth means that it's a story concerning the early history of a people or explaining a natural or social phenomenon, and typically involving supernatural beings or events." Naruto 'oh-ed' and nodded, adding the word into his vocabulary.

"Now, that legendary man's name was unknown up till now but he was called the Rikudō Sen'nin." They completely froze upon hearing that name. They thought the two words in their mind.

'_I am the one-_' They blinked and shook their heads violently to snap themselves out of their mind, surprising the old man before them. "Rikudō Sen'nin...Jii-san, I think I heard them before...but it was like a _very_ long time ago but I don't know how," said the white haired boy.

"Me too," Kasumi nodded.

Naruto looked at Kasumi. "You too?"

She nodded again.

Ryūjin tilted his head in confusion. "Both of you..._heard_? Then...did you know about the story of Rikudō Sen'nin?" The two shook their heads, causing the old man before them to stare at them disbelievingly. They said they _heard_, plus it was _a very long time_ _ago_, but the two kids _didn't even know_ a single thing about the story of the said legendary demigod man and of course things that involved him.

_Heard_, _very long time ago_, _yet_ _didn't __know_.

Ugh.

Ryūjin decided to not start asking them about whatever they had just spoke and proceeded to open the book as those two kids simply wanted to know about their eyes, not to be questioned by him.

"Rikudō Sen'nin was a _ninsō_ who fought Jūbi, a black beast with ten tails who rampaged and he defeated it single-handedly. His eyes were the same as yours. Said eyes were named the Rin'negan."

"Rin'negan?" Naruto pointed his index fingers at his purple rippled eyes. "Hm...the name of the eyes sounds cool. But I also felt that I heard that name a long time ago."

Ryūjin continued, "In fact, the _defeat_ of the Jūbi was not the truth. Rikudō Sen'nin _sealed_ it into himself. And after the sealing, all people that time revered him as a Kami."

"As a Kami? That's cool! _Still heard it a long time ago._"

"The Sen'nin who sought for everlasting world peace, thought that by travelling throughout the whole world spreading his ideals and religion, the war-torn world from that time can attain peace. No harm to anybody. Just peace."

"Oh. Then...what is Jūbi?"

"Jūbi is a giant black humanoid beast which had ten tails and one strange lone red eye that looks like a multiple Sharingan combined into one eye that even if you divert your sight from left to right or right to left, the glowing red circles will of course still be seen and it will make you freeze and feel your very own soul being _penetrated_. It's much more bigger than Kyūbi no Yōko, which I'm sure both of you heard it as you lived in Konoha. Every single kids will surely know."

They nodded. "It has many nicknames. Ame no Hitotsu no Kami, Datara, Daidarabotchi...and the list goes on."

'_Ame no Hitotsu no Kami...Datara...Daidarabotchi..._'

"Jii-san, what is Cha...Shah...Chahringun?"

Ryūjin let out an amused chuckle, "Sharingan, Naruto."

"What is Sharingan?"

"Sharingan is a powerful eye, but it's not the most powerful. There are three powerful eyes and we named it San Daidōjutsu or San Daime."

"Sandaime? Sandaime Hokage?"

Ryūjin chuckled and shook his head. "No. Not Sandaime Hokage. It's San...Dai...Me. San for three, Dai for great, Me for Eyes. Anyway, those eyes are the Byakugan, the Sharingan and the most powerful is of course, the Rin'negan."

"So...what's the difference?"

"Hm...give me some time to remember. I'm an old man who, after all, was a Shinobi..." He closed his eyes, his index and middle fingers pressing against his temples. He searched within his mind for his memories during the time when he was participating in...Daisanji Ninkai Taisen. He fought against Konoha's forces, and some of them he fought had pale white pupil-less eyes bastards whose veins bulged around their eyes and the sometimes-spinning crimson eyes of the sons and daughters of a bitches that always put them under a torturing Genjutsu if they directly looked into the said eyes.

Ryūjin's eyes opened. He leaned backwards a bit to straighten up his old and fragile body. "Byakugan allows one to see the Chakra Pathway System and Tenketsu within a human's body. Those who wield those eyes are the Hyūga clan from Konoha. They use a form of hand-to-hand combat named Jūken. If one did it properly, he or she can inflict internal damages through the Chakra pathway system, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area that was struck."

His hand moved and covered the area under where his heart was located. "I underestimated one though. During Daisanji Ninkai Taisen-"

"Daisanji Ninkai Taisen?! Jii-san, you participated in a war?!" And this time, Kasumi was the one who exclaimed, not Naruto. Ryūjin nodded, trying to push back a portion of his memories during the third Shinobi world war because during that time it was very depressing for him.

Who's the cause? Kiiroi Senkō, who was now Yondaime Hokage.

Damn his Hiraishin.

Damn his intelligence.

Damn his redhead wife who was an Uzumaki.

Damn...damn everything about him!

"Back to the story," He gulped his saliva before continuing. "I fought and underestimated one of them, thinking they are just a normal pupil-less pale eyed ninjas whom Konoha sent to the battlefield. They used Jūken proficiently and defeated me in just a few seconds and of course, my comrades as well who also fought them. The Hyūga were really merciless, so I feigned unconscious, but the Hyūga I fought with is probably kind enough to let me live. The rest..." His eyes narrowed. "...killed my comrades."

"Killed..." Both kids saw a flash of memory before their eyes, and that memory was during that incident a few days ago. "Anyway, how is Jūken performed?" asked Naruto. For a Hyūga to defeat their surrogate Jii-san in just a few seconds, their Jūken style of hand-to-hand combat must be really good.

"For one to perform Jūken properly, one must have of course, Byakugan to see the insides of a person's body or probably have a very good imagination of a person's Chakra Pathway System and obviously, Tenketsu. However," he said as pointed at their eyes, "can you, with your Rin'negan, see blue lines and circles within my body?"

"Um..." Both kids stared at the old body of Ryūjin. To be exact, they saw the visible part of his body, which was the upper part of his torso, his head and his hands. They saw the exact same thing Ryūjin said earlier: blue and white lines and circles. "Yes."

Ryūjin nodded. '_Exactly like what I theorized. Byakugan is actually related to Rin'negan. It may..no, the Rin'negan must be the origin of the Byakugan...and probably the origin of the Sharingan._'

The boy remembered the word "Sharingan" Ryūjin spoke earlier. He asked, "Jii-san, what's Sharingan?"

"Sharingan's characteristics is that it has a crimson iris and three tomoe surrounding the pupil in the middle."

"Tomoe? _Sounds familiar again..._"

"Hm..." Ryūjin licked his dry lips before he grab a plain white sheet of paper and a quill that had ink already. He, using the said quill, drew a circle, a dot in the middle of the said circle which represents the pupil and three tomoe around the dot. "This," His quill pointed at the drawing on the paper, "is what the Sharingan looks like."

Both stared at the three weird shapes that looks like number six or nine. Their eyes widened; that was the same shape they had under their necks. "Jii-san...I think me and Kasumi had those black marks under our necks, and there are six of them."

"Hm? Show me." He grinned perversely when his onyx eyes turned and looked at Kasumi, who had her right arm pulled back, her tiny hand already formed into that of a tiny fist. He was too late to dodge though, as her met-ist/meteor-fist was implanted into his face before he can even realize it, and he was sent flying back towards a wooden wall and of course, smashed it. Naruto was stunned at her monstrous strength.

Need to be more careful whenever he was around her.

* * *

Ryūjin gazed intently at the six black marks under the neck of Naruto. Said marks were _almost_ the same as a tomoe. It was almost because the tails of the shapes are almost like that of the Sharingan's. To be exact, it was _magatama_, not _tomoe_, the former which Rikudō Sen'nin always wore with a string and there were red-coloured six of them in it.

"Do those marks appear when you activated Rin'negan, or was it there the whole time?" Ryūjin asked.

"The whole time," they answered simultaneously.

Ryūjin nodded. "I see...now..." He gulped almost all of his saliva in his mouth, before continuing, "explaining you about the Sharingan is very long, so I hope both of you are not going to be very bored during the explanation."

"I will never be bored, Jii-san. I'm interested in ninjas and eyes and something I had yet to know."

"Good!" He smiled. He opened his mouth and began explaining...

"Well then..."

* * *

"That's a very long explanation, Jii-san." Naruto and Kasumi was actually not bored during the whole explanation. They listened attentively the whole time and did not express any negative emotions, especially bored.

Ryūjin laughed at his comment, confusing the two. "Captain Obvious strikes again!"

Naruto tilted his head. "Huh? What's Captain Obvious?"

The old man's laugh became weaker into a chuckle, waving off the question given to him. "Let's go to Tanzaku Quarters right now." He glanced at their clothes before he slowly stood up from his seat. "I'll also buy you some clothes."

* * *

**Side Note**

**Criticize or praise all you want. Plot or grammar. I accept both.**

**I understand humans.**

* * *

**How did both survive the lightning? - Revealed in the next chapter.  
**

**Stunned and heard it a long time ago? - Will be revealed in the later chapters. There's a hint for heard.  
**

**The cause of Ryūjin's banishment? - Again...**

**No. No incest - No incest. No incest. They are not blood related.**

**Rin'negan - They said one with the Rin'negan can't see Chakra Flow like Byakugan and Sharingan. There is a reason why I made it do, at least for Naruto and Kasumi.**

**Just wait, please. I ain't no going to spoil my story.  
**

* * *

**Translation**

**Genjitsu - Reality. Don't mistake it with Genjutsu. I and U.  
**

**Ninsō - Ninja Monk**

* * *

**Predictions for canon Naruto**

**It's no use hiding, Hagoromo!**

**Said man's gonna appear in a certain blonde's mind later.**

**If Naruto gets the Rin'negan, so is Sasuke.**

** Sasuke is good in utilizing dōjutsu, and his Susano'o is a defence type Jutsu.**

**Naruto is...is...  
**

**Ahem.**

**I think Naruto won't be a Jinchūriki anymore, as Kyūbi got extracted. Maybe he'll seal Jūbi by creat- wait no, not enough Chakra to do so. Leave the statue there.  
**

**I had a feeling Naruto's Rin'negan gon b blu.**

**Not gonna be blue.**

**But gon b blu.**

* * *

**Coming Soon...**

**Chapter 4**

**Hi no Kuni - IV/4**

**Yume**


	4. Hi no Kuni - IV

**Eats gud 2 oun Nato, u no. An42nerdlie, wie dun. *sihs* Dis gon b behd. Wharnin: behd gerammar.  
**

* * *

**Tensei**

**Chapter 4**

**Hi no Kuni - IV/4**

**◄Yume►**

* * *

_"Sometimes life hits you in the head with a brick. Don't lose faith." - Steve Jobs_

* * *

_"You will never catch me, nii-chan! Ha ha ha!"_

_"In your dreams!"_

_Somewhere, a boy was chasing a girl, his arms stretched forward trying to get the said girl. Both of them were no less than six, as their body and the way they talked was a proof for it. Said boy had white long shaggy-looking hair, a pair of white-coloured hair-like horns over his head, aqua blue eyes and some strange black-coloured markings under his neck. Said girl has waist-length pink hair, a pair of pink-coloured hair-like horns over her head, aqua blue eyes and black-coloured markings under her necks similar to her twin brother.  
_

_Somewhere near the two kids was a woman who seemed to be in her thirties, with knee-length scarlet hair, a pair of real-looking huge horns over her head, and two onyx eyes that were staring at the two kids playing a game of 'Cat and Mouse'. Under her nose was a positively curved lips; a smile. Yes, she smiled all the time when she was watching the two young kids running. The kids  
_

_"I will catch you...NEE-CHAN!" With a cry, the boy quickly lowered and pushed himself off the ground, heading towards the girl who was approximately one and a half metres away from him. When she saw a large shadow forming on the ground beneath her, she panicked and tried to pick up her speed, though she failed to do so as her twin nii-chan already got her before she can even speed up. Because the hot ground—hot because of the heat from the Sun—was filled with lots of rocks with sizes ranging from small to big, the boy hugged his nee-chan's waist as fast as possible and switched their positions, so his back hit the hard ground instead of the girl. Surprisingly and strangely but as usual, he didn't feel any pain at all. However, while pain wasn't being felt, injuries were inevitable.  
_

_"Get off me, nee-chan. You're heavy." After his nee-chan got off his body she released a sigh of defeat before glaring at the white haired boy. Defeat because her white haired twin nii-chan always got her in the game of 'Cat and Mouse', though it took some time before he can catch her; their ridiculously high stamina were on par with each other but the boy's speed was a bit more faster than the girl's. Glare because her nii-chan said she was heavy. The boy waved her off and dusted himself._

_The smile of the woman suddenly disappeared; she heard lots of footsteps coming from all sides. It became louder and louder for every second that had passed. The two kids heard them as well. The woman quickly ran towards the kids, and a few seconds later there were many people armed with weapons that were sharp and made to kill such as Katana.  
_

_"Stay there, traitors, and let us kill you for constantly bringing us nothing but misery!" one of the men in the group ordered the kids and the woman. Said woman growled; ain't nobody's gonna harm the kids, as they were the sochi and musume of the redhead woman who was currently glaring at the group.  
_

_"Touch them and you'll be dead!" she warned them, her onyx eyes full of anger. All of them laughed out loud, before glaring at the woman back._

_"You're weak, traitor! You didn't eat, didn't shower, didn't do anything but only feed your traitors! You're so weak! First, we'll beat you and the kids, then deliver them to **it**!"_

_She snarled; she hated to admit it but the one who spoke was actually right. She didn't have enough energy to defend her kids. Sure, an incident in the past led her to use a powerful "magic" but not having enough energy didn't mean that she wasn't able to perform any "magic" at all. She can, but executing just a single "magic" will lead her straight to death; she planned to use any of her "magic" in her arsenal that can kill anyone or anything who harmed her children as a last resort to defend her children._

_Yes, she wasn't afraid of death anymore. She was ready to die at any time. Die for her children's safety. Not die for **it**.  
_

_"Kaa-chan! I'm scared!"_

_"Don't worry, sochi, musume, I will defend you with my life..." Both tensed at the word "life"; they had a fear their Kaa-chan will...will die. The woman closed her eyes and tried to draw out the Power within her and perform the last technique she'll ever do in her life. With a battle cry, men and women started charging at the trio, sharp and pointy metals heading towards them. Before they can hit them with their weapons, a very strong wind which was comparable to [Warning: Modern] Category **6** hurricane wind speed came from the front side of the woman. All of the people, including the trio, fell onto the ground. Lots of them were blown away. Half-opening her eyes, she saw buildings getting destroyed by the very strong wind she experienced six years ago.  
_

_These strong winds...belongs to none other than- hm?!_

_The wind disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Her onyx eyes widened in shock when she saw a familiar pitch-black beast thrashing around and roaring loudly from a few miles away. It seemed as if it was trying to search for a certain thing that belongs to itself and the way to get it back is to destroy anything near it's surroundings. When the black beast lone red strangely-patterned eye was directed at her, underneath the lone red eye was a mouth that was forming to roar again._

_Similar wind appeared again, blowing people back._

_And she was more shocked than ever upon seeing a ball forming in front of it's crimson eye that grew to enormous giant sphere. Said sphere was nearly the size of the beast itself. Underneath the black beast was a very deep crater, indicating the ball was very, very dense. With a very loud roar which was the source of the very strong wind, the black ball shot straight towards the shocked woman. She quickly moved towards her children._

_"Kaa-chan?! What's that beast?!"_

_"Both of you...please be safe."_

_"Huh?!"_

_"I want to tell you something before I die." Two pairs of cerulean eyes widened in shock as their Kaa-chan just said she was going to die; their fears were confirmed. "You're not blood related to each other and to me, even though both of you were in my womb...for some reasons. I don't have a husband as well; I lied to you." They gasped. "Gain knowledge...train hard...kill the beast...and live a good life. Sayōnara..." She shed tears, her lips curled into a smile, before it open once more and shout a single and the last word she'll ever said before she died, "Kekkai!"_

_And everything was white before they could scream their mother's name._

* * *

"Guha!"

"Hah!"

Naruto and Kasumi simultaneously leaned up and panted heavily, their body covered in cold sweat and their eyes widened in shock; both of them had dreams about...about a black beast shooting a big black ball towards them. Naruto shook his head and rested his head on his palm, his eyes closed; he was trying to calm himself down from the dream earlier. The moment the metallic purple rippled eyes of the rose-haired girl caught sight of the dark figure of the boy beside her, she asked, "Naruto? You dreamed of something bad?"

The right rippled eye of the boy opened and stared at the girl from the corner of his eye. He nodded. "Yeah. And it's my first time...what's your dream about?"

"What's YOUR dream?"

"Me?" He pointed at himself. He sighed as he remembered Ryūjin's words about females and males. Plus, if he didn't answer, Kasumi will just do things that will make him piss as it was night and he was still tired. He grumbled before answering, "A weird giant black monster shot a black ball at me and the others. One of the people looked like you, and I was a white haired boy playing with his twin sister. I called a strange red haired woman Kaa-chan. I...I somehow feel that both are real and not just a dream."

Her eyes widened; the giant black beast, was included in her dream. But he didn't include the details about the beast when he spoke earlier. Plus, the strange red hair woman and his twin sister he said earlier wasn't included with details, so she didn't know if it was the same as the woman in her dream. She asked, "What was the monster like?"

"Hm...let me remember..." He kept jabbing his index and middle fingers at his forehead while trying to recall the dream. "It had ten tails and a single red eye. It was like a human. It's roar emitted very strong wind...that destroys anything in it's path."

To Kasumi, anything he explained about the beast—the looks and the attacks—were exactly similar to the beast in her dream. Her eyes widened as she thought of something...something that might not be possible unless it was a Genjutsu cast on them by a Shinobi or a Kunoichi but not a single Shinobi except for their Jii-san entered their cottage. Furthermore, said dream were not a torture for them as Shinobi or Kunoichi were supposed to cast an almost or totally mind-breaking Genjutsu on their target. "Naruto...I don't think this is possible, but we _might_ be sharing dreams."

That got his attention. "Share?" He tapped his chin before he spoke, "Might be possible. Anything can happen...wait, I need a proof. If we both shared a dream, then did...did a boy, which was probably me, said 'In your dreams!' at his twin sister?"

And the girl's face distorted into that of a shocked one; hey, what Naruto said earlier was a proof that they shared dream. Naruto wasn't shocked though as he merely laughed and pointed his index finger at the girl's expression. "Ha ha ha! You should have seen the priceless look on your face!" And the expression quickly disappeared after he spoke. The female monster of course glared at the boy, before huffing and turned away, her arms crossed. She hated humiliation.

Naruto clutched his stomach in pain, though his loud laugh of the night still continued despite the growing pain in his stomach. After some time, he released a long sigh, before letting the back of his head hit his pillow. "So much happened in a single night." His eyes turned to Kasumi. "Should we tell Jii-san? Or should the both of us keep it to ourselves?"

"Uh..." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly; Naruto had just asked a young girl who didn't know what should she decide. "I...I dunno."

"As expected from you," he said. "Let's just sleep for tomorrow the training begins."

"Jeez! Why are you so interested in the training anyway?! It's not like we are going to be an official Shinobi and Kunoichi. We leaved Konoha already! There's no point-"

"Dammit just shut up and go back to sleep! I know we're not going to be Shinobi and Kunoichi, aho-girl! Maybe using our Chakra will help us in something and do something cool!"

"You. Called me aho-girl."

"NEED SLEEP, DAMMIT! I'M TIRED! Grr...!" He pulled his white bangs forcefully in anger before going back to sleep, though his anger was still present.

"I...gomenasai."

She received a nod from Naruto that night.

* * *

16 October

10:31 A.M.

_Sun, Sun, Mr. Golden Sun, kill my enemies._

_Ahem, I mean let me unlock my Chakra._

The next day, Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Kasumi stood on a plain. They were somewhere far from their small wooden cottage; Ryūjin made them walk for thirty minutes. Their hands were on their back and they were patiently waiting for their surrogate Jii-san-sensei to come out from his room and of course, the cottage. Naruto's attire was a plain and simple black short-sleeved shirt and a black three-quarter pants while Kasumi was a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was yellow in colour and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts.

The male white-haired Uzumaki had a wide smile.

The female rose-haired Uzumaki had a straight line in between her lips.

Both heard a creak of a wooden door being opened. Ryūjin stepped out of his cottage and walked towards the position in front of Naruto and Kasumi which was a few meters away from where they sat. He wore what old men usually wore inside their home: plain white sleeveless shirt and a long black pants. A breeze suddenly appeared, hitting gently against the trio's skins, clothes and anything that was in it's path.

"So...what should we do, Jii-san?" asked the white haired boy.

Ryūjin made a Hitsuji hand seal to lessen the pain when doing stretches. He answered, "We will do stretches first, and then unlock your Chakra."

"Why stretches? It's boring and painful!" Naruto complained. He had done stretches before in Konoha after sneaking into a training ground and watched some Shinobi and Kunoichi doing some stretches two days prior to the start of the Konoha academy, but after doing so he quitted and vowed to never do it anymore.

The old man chuckled as he anticipated complaint from the boy. "Because it will not injure you when you do vigorous physical activities later...before executing Jutsu."

"Vigorress?"

"Vigorous, baka! Vi-go-rous!"

"Tch!" Naruto glared at the girl. "Why do you have to call me baka when I'm not being taught much?!"

"Because I like to." Was her response.

"...knew it." Naruto faced the old man who was about to demonstrate them the stretching positions they need to do.

* * *

Stretches...

It was a bit painful but it was for the good.

Naruto and Kasumi were sitting on the ground watching the old man who was in a meditation posture. Because of their Rin'negan they were able to see blue lines, circles, and a bright blue ball in the abdomen of old man what they called Chakra. How do they know it was Chakra? Because the old geezer told them what it was during their walk towards Tanzaku Quaters. Anyway, they saw a portion of the Chakra ball sucked into the blue natural tubes and were quickly moving to the end of the tubes. And upon reaching the end of the tubes, a fiery blue aura enveloped the whole body of the old man, causing the grass around him to bend away from him.

A few seconds later, the blue aura faded from view, and the old man's onyx eyes opened again. "So...can you do what I do?"

"Eh..." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly; he forgot the old man's instructions. "What's the instruction again?"

Ryūjin grumbled in annoyance as he had to repeat the instructions again. Damn dat Naruto. He always needed somebody to repeat. "First, go into the meditation position I did earlier. Then try to find and feel something in your abdomen. The difficulty when finding it concerns the reserves of your Chakra. The easier it is, the higher the reserves of your Chakra. The harder it is, the lower the reserves of your Chakra.

"Feelings such as energetic or calm concerns the control of your Chakra. Energetic means the Chakra is hard to control and calm means the Chakra is of course, easy to control."

"The density of the Chakra concerns the potency of the Chakra, and to know how dense it is you have to feel the mass of the Chakra. The heavier the Chakra the more powerful it is while the lighter the Chakra the lesser the power it is. Then draw it out. However, if it is heavy, it will be hard to draw it out. So...do my cute little kiddos understand?"

"Yes, Jii-san-sensei!"

"Stop it. You can call me Jii-san, not sensei."

"Yes, Jii-san!"

"That's much more better. Now do it!"

Both quickly went into the similar meditation position Ryūjin had shown earlier. Closing their eyes, both tried to search for their Chakra and draw it out. It was _sooo_ easy to find the Chakra, and it was...very calm. However, when they tried to know how dense their Chakra were, they were totally shocked to find out it was _reallly_ heavy. Damn it. They have to take a long time to draw it out, and unlock the ability to use their Chakra at anytime. As they tried to pull it out, beads of sweat appeared on their face that moved down as time passes.

Ryūjin grunted as he struggled to continue staying at his position, his eyes still intently staring at the duo; they emanated very strong wind, strong enough to push back the old geezer if he wasn't using his Chakra to stick himself at his position, even though their aura wasn't present. Still, said wind enough for him to struggle against. Those two still had many secrets that were yet to be revealed; he smiled. They were related to Rikudō Sen'nin. Proof? Their Rin'negan and their surname.

Uzumaki.

'_Hm...Uzumaki...his name is Naruto, which means maelstrom. But it also means fishcake...bwah ha ha-_' He was distracted by his mental laugh, thus he was thrown back by the wind of course. Both didn't noticed him as their eyes were still closed, both in deep concentration. The two began gritting their teeth as they tried to pull out the very dense Chakra from within themselves.

'_Grr...!_' Both felt their Chakra slightly moved again. Ryūjin grunted as he stood up. However, when he fixed his gaze on the two again, both had lightning sparks around them, but not before a lightning struck them directly as there was a cloud on top of them, and said cloud was dark grey before it changed into it's trademark white after the direct strike.

Said kids were uninjured by the massive electrostatic discharge.

Naruto and Kasumi felt their Chakra being pulled slightly. Ryūjin's onyx eyes widened in shock; _blue and white_ fire enveloped the concentrating duo. And because of the wind they emitted, said fire burst outwards quickly that Ryūjin had to jump high up in the air using Chakra. Of course the fire incinerated whatever was in it's path.

Lucky he didn't train them near his cottage. Or else their wooden cottage will catch it's fire.

And the colour of the fire was rare

Ryūjin forced his Chakra onto his legs again, causing his legs to feel as if the air beneath him was solid; he flew through the sky and did a somersault—even if he was old—before he landed approximately fifty meters away from the running blue and white fire. After performing Tatsu, Tora and U hand seals, he shouted, "Suiton: Mizurappa!" A wave of water gushed out of his mouth and headed straight towards the hot fire. He knew that some of the water he spouted will not reach the fire, as the gale was opposing it. He was shocked though, as he didn't expect for the fire to run through some of the water as if it was untouchable and inextinguishable.

'_Shit!_' he cursed the fire which was roughly twenty-five meters away from him. '_Maybe I have to pour more Chakra onto my Suiton Jutsu. But I'll get tired later...*grumbles mentally*_' He performed similar hand seals for the Jutsu he did earlier and shouted, "Suiton: Dai Mizurappa!" Another wave of water, larger than the last one, jetted out of his mouth. He was right; he needed to pour more Chakra on Suiton Jutsu. He continued to do it for twenty-six seconds to completely make the fire disappear from his sight, but failed though as some of them still remained them. He shrugged and decided to let the remaining flames burn what it wanted before it died out. However, he blinked when he saw a large twisting pillar of similar fire far away. And that far away was the place Naruto and Kasumi were meditating at. Said pillar didn't emit it's fire and was likely in control to not incinerate things any further, though the hurricane-like wind was still present.

The old geezer decided to watch the two from the position he was at; if he was near them, they will just emit things that were classified as troublesome, at least to him. '_Jeez...you two really have an element of surprise, don't you? And whenever you surprised me it makes me tired._'

Naruto and Kasumi heard the sound of a flame, the grass rustling and electricity. Both ignored it like they did as usual and concentrated on what they have to do right now. They felt their Chakra being pulled again. Both felt the ground underneath them trembling heavily, as if an earthquake's gonna occur.

It was literally an earthquake...caused by two meditating children.

Ryūjin was trying to regain his balance when he felt the surface of the world itself trembling. He grumbled in annoyance while doing so. When he was about to pour his Chakra into his legs again, his eyes caught sight of very big wave of water that was of course, coming from the kids. '_Damn you Kami!_' He leaped to the air and pushed himself off the air like he did earlier. He sighed when he saw the green and black grass stopped moving, the wave of water disappeared from his sight and the fire pillar faded from his view.

Once his feet landed on the burnt grass again, Ryūjin faced the visible duo. He gasped as the aura they had were not the usual blue but _white_. Yes, pure glowing white. It was the first time he had seen such a different aura that...that held so much power. Yes, he felt the aura contained a power _higher than the Bijū_...no, it felt like _all Bijū combined into one_. Suddenly, the ground under the two sunk _deeply_ onto the ground, which of course snapped the two out of their mind. "Ahhh!" both screamed in panic as they tried to grab anything nearby to make them at least be nearer to the surface on top, not the sunken ground below their feet.

"Naruto! Kasumi!" Ryūjin slammed his old Chakra-enhanced legs against the ground, and quickly ran towards brown-coloured bowl. He bended his ankles slightly to match it with the angle of the soil, and stomped on said soil to stuck his feet with it. His ears twitched when he caught the sound of a children's screams. He headed towards the source of the sounds, and when he was there he saw the kids who hung onto a large rock to prevent them from falling of course. He grunted as he directed more of his Chakra to his legs, causing him to fly towards the two. He landed on the rock, and grabbed the small hands of the two. It was an easy task for him—he was using Chakra of course. An old man like him have to use Chakra to do actions like this. He hugged the two closer to him as he leaped towards the surface and dropped the panting kids on the burnt grass.

"A...arigatō, Jii-san."

He simply chuckled in response and shook his head. "You two are really troublesome, you know? You're actually the cause of all of this. The deep dent, the fire over there and the burnt grass you laid on now," He pointed at the said fire and grass. "the water," Pointed at said water. "and the earthquake." Pointed at the cracked ground.

Naruto made an 'O' shaped mouth while Kasumi's eyes just widened at the destruction they caused. It was just like what they did one week ago...except today's destruction they caused was on a greater scale than the said incident.

"H-how?!" Ryūjin chuckled at their expression, before he remembered the direct lightning strike...two days ago. "I don't know why. When you're meditating this happened. But the both of you acted as if you didn't care about what happened outside you. Anyway, you forgot to ask me what happened two days ago, don't you?"

Both blinked before they nodded. "How did we survive?

"I'm not sure how but maybe it's related to your Rin'negan. On that day I walked from my home to Tanzaku Quarters to restock miso ramen but it was raining. Nevertheless I continued to go until I stopped and saw the both of you from somewhere far struck by a lightning. But the both of you had an invisible barrier that absorbed them before you were unconscious."

"Invisible barrier that sucks lightning?! That's cool! We're surely lucky to have Rin'negan!"

Ryūjin smiled. He shook away questions he wanted to ask them, because obviously they didn't know about it...especially their white Chakra. Lucky he had two apprentices with Rin'negan, which was totally rare nowadays. Maybe he should tell them..._that_. He frowned. He decided to think about _it_ later. For now...train them. "Do you unlock your Chakra already?" He received two nods. "Then..." He stared at their eyes, which were now cerulean instead of that purplish ripple eyes. "Wait, your Rin'negan disappeared."

"Nani?!" Both looked up and down the body of the old man. They saw no circles, no lines and no bright blue ball in the abdomen of said old man. They saw only what a person with a normal vision sees. "Where's my Rin'negan?!"

Ryūjin tapped his chin. "Maybe after you unlocked your Chakra, your Rin'negan disappeared. I guess that...the Rin'negan is of course Chakra consuming. After you unlocked the ability to use your Chakra, the Chakra that travelled to your eyes stopped, causing your Rin'negan to disappear and get your normal eyes back. So don't worry kids, your Rin'negan is still there inside you waiting for you to use it again." Both sighed in relief; they didn't want their precious and powerful eyes to disappear. Naruto wants to use it for some good things while Kasumi...intended to use it to torture Naruto. She smiled and glanced at Naruto who didn't notice her doing so. Unknown to her, Naruto felt what she did, but waved it off. "Anyway, let's get back to the training. No..." He grinned wickedly, shuddering the two. Damn it it was the second time Naruto saw it. "The correct word to use is torture."

On that day, the kids knew hell.

* * *

Night

Two sweat-covered kids were panting, their tired legs wobbling when they stood. Their surrogate Jii-san was right. It was not a training...but a torture; he ordered them to _run_, not _jog_, in a square for thirty kilometres from where they stood for...for _twenty _times, which took nine hours or so to complete it. The first twenty kilometres were okay and not a single problem occurred...at least to them, but the rest were a problem. They didn't know why their surrogate Jii-san ordered them to do so as they were still a young children. There must be a reason.

But on that day, they learned that even their ridiculously high stamina also had it's limits.

Also, on their way back Ryūjin also made them run.

Naruto and Kasumi slumped against the sofa, and released a sigh of relief. Ryūjin walked straight to his room, but not before he stopped midway and faced the two. "Hey...please shower. You're stinky." They wearily nodded.

"You go first, Kasumi."

"No, you go first."

"Why me? I'm tired!"

"So am I!"

"No, both of you must go into the toilet together."

"JII-SAN!"

He laughed at their mixed expression of anger and embarrassment, before he smiled and walked into his room. Closing the door behind him, he sat on his bed, both his hands intertwined. '_Should I tell them about it?_' Closing his eyes, he reminisced the time when he was...when he was in the Raikage's office when the Raikage wasn't inside and found that small power-radiating yellow-coloured circular stone sealed inside a very complex seal that only a person expert in Fūinjutsu such as an Uzumaki could unlock. Yes, he was an expert in Fūinjutsu, that was after he came out of _that_ village.

'_Yes...only after they are at a level I expected them to be at and before I die._' After that thought he stood up, took his white towel that hung near his private toilet and went into said toilet to wash himself.

Naruto stood up from his seat, his cerulean eyes gazing the girl. "Jeez...girls are troublesome, especially you."

"What did you say?!" The girl glowered at the boy, her palm clenched in fist indicating she was ready to pummel him at any time. Said boy raised and waved his hands in order to prevent her from starting to use her fist that could inflict extraterrestrial pain to his body.

"No no. Calm down." He sighed when her fist unclenched. "I'll go shower first, okay?"

"Mmhm." She nodded. Naruto then headed to the toilet in their room, though on the way he grumbled about how females were annoying; Kasumi simply waved it off. Her right foot tapped the floor.

"What should I do? Hm..." Boredom took over her for five minutes before an idea came into her mind. "Chakra is in the tummy right? Wait of course it does!" She tried to feel something in her abdomen without closing her eyes; she saw Ryūjin did things using Chakra without closing his eyes except for the demonstration of the meditation. Feelings similar to when she was pulling her Chakra were felt all over again. However, when she moved it it was quite easy as if she's moving a no-mass object, unlike the mass she felt during the pull. Kasumi was giddy all over it; after he and she showered, the rose-haired girl will bully him. She mentally nodded to herself, and made a mental note to do it later.

A boy sneezed inside a toilet. "Who could be the one talking to me this time? I bet it's from Konoha-teme."

Kasumi's ears twitched when she caught the sound of a boy sneezing. She chuckled as she knew it was from Naruto. Focusing on what she wanted to do, she directed her Chakra to her eyes. Everything around her was bright before it became normal; the time taken for it to be normal again was much more faster than when she activated her Rin'negan for the first time.

"Hm...not bad." She stopped the flow of her Chakra.

* * *

**Side Note**

**Tensei E.D.1 - Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai  
**

**Disclaimer Translation: It's good to own Naruto, y'know. Unfortunately, we don't. *sighs* This gonna be bad. Warning: Bad Grammar.  
**

**K den.**

**Wait, do you notice two sixes in the dream?**

**Six Six Six**

**Why sixes are common?**

**I may need art for this story—I'd like to have skills to create a good and nice art for my story. But my drawing skills is bad, especially in digital arts!**

**Hey, I also dreamed of this story's anime adaptation.**

**Btw, I hated this chapter; my grammar's the problem. Have to improve.**

* * *

**Questions**

**Why Minato and Kushina trained Mito? ► One of the readers asked. Alright...you already know he thought she was the Yogen no Ko, but...there's one more reason. Yes, it's related to power, but it's not Minato's fault. It'll be revealed in some chapters later. Probably between 10 - 40.**

**Confusion ► You may be confused. Well, I planned make some of you confused, because it's my element. I often make people confuse.  
**

**Ryūjin's gonna tell what? The Raikage's office? Circular stone? What the hell? ► Gah! Just read!**

**Mi ► Snake. Someone didn't know there's a Snake hand seal.**

**Sandaime & Shiki Fūjin ► One of the readers asked. In anime or probably manga (I forgot), he saw Minato did Shiki Fūjin, and he recognized the hand seals, which means to say he knew Shiki Fūjin. Lastly, he wasn't called the Professor for nothing, was he?**

**Reason why the old man tortured them ► He of course knew the both of them were Uzumaki, and Uzumaki was derived from Senju right? Then they have very high stamina. But he didn't know the both of them were Jinchūriki.**

**Bloods ► Reasons why the two kids weren't related to each other and why they weren't related to Yondy's family? Find out in some chapters later.**

**Confusing, eh? I could be a troll...like Kishi.**

* * *

**Translations**

**Yume ► Dream**

**Suiton: Dai Mizurappa ► Water Release: Great Wild Water Wave - B-ranked Jutsu. A powerful variation of Suiton: Mizurappa.**

* * *

**Predictions/Theories**

**Rinbō: Hengoku & Shinra Tensei**

** Lemme explain this.**

**Shinra Tensei when used on Rokubi Naruto had no effect. Why? There's two reasons. One: Tendō's said Jutsu didn't have enough power/Chakra poured onto the Jutsu to push back Rokubi Naruto. Two: the Chakra of Bijū was really dense, right? Then the Bijū is heavy enough to not be pushed back by Shinra Tensei. I theorized Shinra Tensei is actually using anti-gravity, not a simple force where one solid object hits another. Why anti-gravity? Well of course, it repels, not attracts. And Nagato didn't pour enough Chakra into his Shinra Tensei(s). Banshō Ten'in is a gravity technique. And of course, in this story Shinra Tensei uses anti-gravity.**

**Rinbō: Hengoku was powerful. Why? Madara is powerful; he has shitload of Chakra that might be on par with some Bijū.  
**

** Yes I know. **

**Said dōjutsu pushed all Bijū at once. **

**I know.**

**Why? Why is it so powerful that it can push Bijū? It's not anti-gravity. It's simple and plain force. The force you felt everyday. Plain solid force vs anti-gravity...the former wins.**

* * *

**Coming soon**

**Chapter 5**

**Hi no Kuni - 5/V**

**◄Kage no Himitsu►**


	5. Hi no Kuni - V

**Tobi doesn't own Naruto but he sez that this story causes confusion. And yeah...the author still has bad grammar.  
**

* * *

**Tensei**

**Chapter 5**

**Hi no Kuni - V/5**

**◄Kage no Himitsu►**

* * *

_"The biggest guru-mantra is: never share your secrets with anybody. It will destroy you."—Chanakya  
_

* * *

_*coughs*_

_She remembered a big black sphere coming straight towards her, her nii-chan and her Kaa-chan._

_But now..._

_Thick black smoke._

_Black smoke was all she can see and it was everywhere around her, hence she can't see what she was lying on, though she felt that she was lying on a hard ground covered with rocks and sands. Yes, it's true; she winced when the rocks under her poked her skin, causing her to stand on her hands and her feet. The girl felt the carbon monoxide-covered surroundings of her very hot, though she was able to withstand the heat. She was able to withstand the heat as she was totally concerned for her nii-chan's safety...and her Kaa-chan. Yes, her concerns about them made her totally ignore the heat. Wait, her Kaa-chan said she was going to die, so why care about her? No, she shook those thoughts away as it was very negative. How bad of her. She thought that what her Kaa-chan said earlier was a lie...though she had a feeling that her Kaa-chan really died and she and his nee-chan were not related. Turning around and staggering to her feet, she tried to find where her nii-chan and Kaa-chan were at, the latter the most as she was the most important person in the family.  
_

_*coughs* She covered her mouth and pinched her nose to prevent breathing in the black smoke and release cough. But she have to breathe in air, so she released her nose. *coughs* Damn these thick smokes!_

_"Kaa-chan? Nii-chan? Where are you? *coughs* *coughs*" After walking for five minutes she groaned in annoyance as the black smoke was irritating her as she always coughed. But the main reason why she hated the smoke was that she can't find where her nii-chan and Kaa-chan were at. Wherever she was at, smoke was always present in her surroundings. She was starting to get scared and worried in this smoke-covered place. She thought of something that may be possible but...she didn't like it if happened. "Oh Kami please I don't want to die! I still have a lot to live!" But she was wrong when she thought she died as she heard a groan accompanied with a cough that sounded like a boy, and she knew whose groan it belongs to. After all her nii-chan sounded like that when he groaned—in annoyance or after waking up. "Nii-chan!" She ran towards the source of the groan, and there he was, his nii-chan groaning and his body rolling to the left and to the right. "Nii-chan!" She crouched and shook the shaking boy to wake him up. Maybe he had a nightmare? "Nii-chan wake up!"  
_

_The girl smacked his back as he was not responding to her orders. He stopped. His cerulean eyes slowly opened. His body rolled to the right to see an unclear image of a girl. "*cough* *cough* Tsukihime?" He blinked and shook his head. Why did he said that name? "Nee-chan? Is it you? *cough*" Even after he blinked, his vision was still blurry. He rubbed his eyes and dusted off the dirts at or near his tear duct. Opening it again, his vision was back to normal, and he can see the perfectly clear image of his nee-chan. He smiled. "Thank goodness you're not killed by the ball." He frowned and looked around him. "But where's Kaa-chan?" His gaze locked on his nee-chan, his eyes full of worry. "Did...did she die?"  
_

_To his shock, the girl slapped his cheek. "No! Don't think of that! Never think that our Kaa-chan died! We both don't know if she really died if we didn't see her!"_

_"Ow..." The boy rubbed his reddened cheek tenderly to ease the pain inflicted by his nee-chan before he smiled. He wasn't angry even though she slapped him hard. "Yeah, you're right! Never believe she died!" He grunted as he pushed himself up. After dusting sands off his hands and his back, he grabbed his nee-chan's hand and pulled her along with him. "Let's find her! *cough* Grr...I hate these black fog of cough!" The girl laughed at his remark for the smoke and nodded...before coughing. After some time they saw the black smoke was slightly fading, but the smoke's effect on them was still there, irritating them to no ends. The boy's right leg raised and tried to step on something solid, only to feel nothing but gas, which was of course, air.  
_

_And smoke._

_"Ahhh!" both screamed in panic as they fell down. One of his hand, that was his right hand, quickly clung to the edge of where he stood earlier, stopping them from falling. The boy gritted his teeth as said hand was slipping slightly because of his nee-chan under him holding his right hand. He had an idea, but he didn't know if it'll work as he...as he was still a kid and feels like he was not strong enough. Nevertheless, he gave it a try; his grip on the cliff was slipping and if he didn't try...well, they'll fall. The boy tensed his left arm, tighten his grip of his nee-chan's hand and swung it to the left and right, each time the momentum increased. His action panicked the girl of course, as she was sent flailing to the left and to the right.  
_

_"What are you doing?!" The boy simply smiled at her before glaring at the edge in front of his eyes. With a cry, he swung her to the side and released his grip of her, causing her to be thrown up onto the surface of the cliff. Now his left hand no longer holding her, said hand grabbed the edge of the cliff. He pushed himself up a bit and raised his right leg. Stretching it to the right, he landed his right leg on the cliff. Said action was then performed to his left leg and he rolled to the side after that so he will not be near to the edge of that area. Otherwise he might fall again. After he stood up, he was then met with a glare from his nee-chan.  
_

_"You could have told me!" Her nii-chan backed away at seeing her palm clenched into a fist. He waved his hands.  
_

_"Uh...uh...nee-chan?" He pointed at the ball with bones inside. "Can you please get that thing away from my sight?"  
_

_She huffed, her fist into a hand before she crossed her arms and looked away. "Fine. Always tell me what're you gonna do if it's a matter of life and death. If not," Her eyes literally glowed menacingly blue, her hand balled into a fist again to made it clear she wasn't joking. "I'll pummel you to death, even if you're my nii-chan!" He sighed in relief upon the disappearance of her small ball of death and the glow in her eyes. He walked straight past her...but stopped when he saw a human figure with big horns over her head and a long hair lying on the ground a few meters away from them. Her body was unmoving, as if she was long dead. She was in fact dead; the pale skin of hers and her chest that wasn't beating proved it. His eyes widened as he knew who it was. And it was none other than...  
_

_"Kaa-chan!" The shout from the boy made the girl's head to turn around. She as well saw the unmoving and pale-skinned corpse of their Kaa-chan. With her eyes widened, she twisted her body and ran towards the two. Said boy crouched and shook their now-dead Kaa-chan whose face had a positively curved lips and not the straight lips most people had after death when they didn't die peacefully. So...did it mean their Kaa-chan died peacefully? "Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Please, wake up!" Her eyes remained unopened even after many shakes and loud pleas from him and the girl.  
_

_They didn't want to believe it...but it was obvious. The answer was in front of them._

_She was dead._

_She knew it. She had the feeling that her Kaa-chan really died. And she had it from the start. From the moment she was awakened. What she said before she died mustn't be a lie as it was unusual for somebody who was about to die to lie. If so...was she and the boy really unrelated to each other? Were they unrelated to their Kaa-chan who didn't had a husband, even though she said they were in her womb? Then...the blood that ran through their veins, who does it belongs to?! Who?! Who impregnated her with babies that weren't even related to each other?!  
_

_Was it...was it-?!_

_The white haired boy shed tears, his arms wrapped around his Kaa-chan's body. "Please, Kaa-chan please don't die!" He tugged her closer to him. "Please, wake up!"  
_

_He threw his gaze up, his eyes glowing bright blue that held rage inside it. It was the first time he contained said feeling. "KAA-CHAN!"_

_Boom.  
_

* * *

In a dining room inside a small wooden cottage, a certain trio who were a miso ramen die hard fans were having a breakfast. But even though they were fans of miso ramen, they didn't eat said food as their surrogate Jii-san told them that they had to consume less miso ramen to save money and reduce their fats to help them in their training...no, torture...or maybe torment. Both were the correct words to say as Ryūjin was a slave driver. Eh...call him a child slave driver. Yes, for five days Ryūjin ordered them to do the same thing: run in a thirty kilometres square for twenty laps. But sometimes they will do exercises before or after. Naruto bit his food, chewed it and swallowed it before he asked, "Um...Jii-san? Can you teach and train us to do some cool Jutsu later?"

Said man took a sip of his tea before answering, "No."

"Why not?!" Naruto was disappointed of not getting to execute a Jutsu. Yesterday's night, after _that second shared dream_, he dreamt of performing Jutsu Ryūjin taught him...and to his disappointment as it was his dream after all, the rose-haired girl as well. And the moment he and she went back home, the latter shot all kind of _shits_ at him, much to his annoyance. He knew well his mind betrayed him that night for unknown reasons. Oh, about the _second shared dream_..._six_ days after their first shared dream, another dream came, and the latter was the continuation of the former.

However, they didn't talk about it.

The old man gently placed his cup of tea on the table before sighing. He remembered...he remembered what he wanted to tell the two. That is if the both were strong enough. Strong enough to combat...a lot of strong Shinobi or Kunoichi and strong enough to defend themselves in their long journey. "Fine...I will..."

Naruto raised his fists into the air. "Yay!"

"...years later." Said boy's fists lowered.

"Just joking." He chuckled. "I will."

"Ya-" To others' confusion, Naruto stopped his exclamation midway and lowered his arms that were about to stretch to it's limit. After the silent five seconds passed, he jerked his head backwards and tilted his head to one side as he realised something he didn't noticed for the past six days. He faced the old man with narrowed blue eyes. "Jii-san? You trained us so hard...I didn't tell you to train us to this extent, did I?" Kasumi gasped of course as she realised now.

Ryūjin shook his head. He expected the question from one of the two. However, he expected Kasumi to be the one who noticed first...but for Naruto who was a baka to noticed it first... "No, you didn't," he answered honestly.

"Then..." Said boy slammed his palms on the table and leaned towards the old man. "...then why did we undergo _such training_ you gave us?! We just wanted to use Chakra for good purposes!" Although Naruto and Kasumi held such power within them and had the Rin'negan the most powerful Dōjutsu which Rikudō Sen'nin—the first and the creator of the Shinobi—had, they still wished a life without any shits. Yes, they do wish to learn Jutsu, but it was for fun or for protection against anything that will harm them. However, another part of them wanted to train hard and use said eyes for unknown reasons. Ryūjin released a sigh from his lips.

"Can't tell 'till the both of you were trained enough from me." Both kids frowned at his answer as he didn't tell the reason. Sliding his fingers into the handle of the cup, he brought it to his lips and drank half of the remaining tea in said cup. Lowering the cup, he spoke, "Meet me at the place where you meditated that time." And he drank all the remaining tea. After putting where the cup was formerly at he stood up with his both his hands as a support and headed straight to the front door. "And remember to wash our cups and our dishes before you leave!" And the door was shut.

Instead of a grumble of annoyance from them, the kids remained frowning and silent, not eating their food.

Two pairs of cerulean eyes stared at each other.

* * *

He wasn't happy at all.

He wasn't smiling.

Naruto didn't have the usual C-shaped lips today. It was just a straight line. Instead of running, he _walked_ alongside the rose-haired girl. Yes, he always run to where his Jii-san wanted them to meet at the moment he stepped outside the front door, but today, he didn't. What he wished today? He wished for answers from the old man.

_Why_ the hell must he and Kasumi get a nine-hour torment of running and exercises?

It's not like they're going to be a Shinobi or Kunoichi one day.

Just one or two hours is enough man!

Ugh.

...

...or maybe he wanted to train them hard so they will be much more stronger than their enemies?

...or maybe their Rin'negan were sooo precious Ryūjin cannot afford to lose them to a power-hungry person who appeared out of nowhere.

Both were possible. But if so, why didn't he tell earlier?

If he didn't tell, there must be something more...something more...important? Or...something?

...

Ryūjin tapped his foot on the ground patiently waiting for the two kids to come. He knew the kids will arrive late because of what happened in their home. But he didn't care. He didn't care as he knew things will just go well again after some time. While waiting, he recalled when he was in Kumogakure no Sato.

To be exact, the Raikage's Office.

And the reason _why_ he was _old_. He didn't participated in Dai**ni**ji Ninkai Taisen. Only Dai**san**ji Ninkai Taisen.

[**A/N: Did you notice?**]

* * *

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Ryūjin grumbled as there wasn't even a single voice coming from the room, especially the Raikage's booming voice. After all, it was the Raikage's office. Bored after five minutes standing outside said room scratching his shaggy hair and his neck, his hand reached for the iron doorknob. After twisting it, the door opened to reveal...nothing but inanimate objects. No, the Yondaime Raikage wasn't in the room writing on the paperworks with grumbles of annoyance or overlooking Kumo through the circular windows or rapidly planting his enormous fists on the wooden boxing bag that was hanging in the air that was waiting for itself to be in pain again.  
_

_"Hello?" He stepped inside and surveyed the large room to find said Kage, to no avail. "Is anybody here?" Still no response. Dammit where the hell did that big muscular blonde go when he requested for a young man to meet in his office? That dark-skinned blonde said it was an important mission only a man like him could ever do and accomplish. He didn't know why only he was suitable to do this important mission. Yes, he was an S-ranked Shinobi, but still...other highly skilled Shinobi can do right? Anyway, stupid Kage making his man to wait here without telling him. Ryūjin sighed and pushed the door behind him with his Chakra-enhanced index and middle fingers, shutting it. 'Cause the blonde wasn't here, he decided to look around the room as he was born curious.  
_

_Ryūjin's pitch black eyes shifted from one side to another as he walked around the room. There were four picture frames that was hung onto a wall, each had a picture of the former Raikage till now. Said frames were expensive as they were made of gold. Well...that's the only luxurious object he can see in the room which only had a table, a chair, a big couch and of course, golden picture frames with pictures of four Raikage. Ryūjin was about to leave the room to breathe in fresh air from outside when he realised there's a single drawer under the Raikage's table he saw just now. Walking towards it, he saw a handle. A handle that was big enough for any of the Yondaime Raikage's hands to fit in; he shook his head in disbelief, wondering just how big A's hands were._

_He slid his fingers into the handle and slowly pulled the drawer out in a way he hoped it wasn't too loud. Otherwise somebody outside the room will hear; most Shinobi and Kunoichi have damn good hearings. Directing his gaze on what's inside said drawer, he saw stacks of paper and...and a seemingly old scroll with blue lines at the side. Of course he knew what scrolls were for: for seals to be written on. What kind of person will write nonsense things in the scroll before he or she goes to battle, huh? Grabbing it, he pinched one end of the scroll and pulled it, causing it to unroll. It was small as it took one second to be completely unravelled. Examining it, he only saw a seal that had a large circle and a magatama-shaped seal in the middle of said circle. He was confused as those who wrote Fūinjutsu were supposed to write down the Fūinjutsu calligraphy, not a lone magatama in a circle! There wasn't even a single Fūinjutsu calligraphy being written!  
_

_Shifting his gaze back on the drawer, he saw an old and dusty A4-sized paper that had bold title at the top of the paper. It said "**Kimitsu Jōhō**". Ryūjin looked around anxiously as he didn't want anybody to see him reading a classified information. Assured that there's nobody watching him, he grabbed it and shook the paper to clear the dusts. One of the particle got caught by his nose.  
_

_Achoo!  
_

_He rubbed his nose, before giving his utmost attention on the paper.  
_

* * *

**_Kimitsu Jōhō_**

_I am Inazuma, the Shodaime Raikage._

_During the meeting with Hashirama-dono and the other Shodaime Kage, Hashirama-dono said that the Bijū he captured will be distributed. Sunagakure had Ichibi already. We were given the Nibi and the Hachibi. Kirigakure had Sanbi and Rokubi. Iwagakure had Yonbi and Gobi. I don't know where is Nanabi. He also said that the Senju possessed Rikudō Sen'nin's seals that contained powerful stones that drains Chakra so much. But in turn, it gives you power. He wanted to give it to us as he thought that giving them will make them equal them to us. An object draining Chakra sounds like it's an artefact that is really powerful. Also, he said that gathering all stones lets one enter Rikudō Sen'nin's lair where his Shakujō was hidden.  
_

_But the stones he had brought to the first meeting isn't all of them as some of them were in other lands but the Senju clan refused to find it as he said even if they entered the lair, one of his ancestor touched it and he got drained of Chakra immediately, so it's pointless. He also mentioned about the incident when another Senju ancestor opened the door to the lair, but he was blown back by an unknown force before he can enter. That day, nobody dared to go to the place just to grab the Shakujō.  
_

_He gave me the Raiishi that's already unsealed and when I used it it boosted the potency of my Raiton Chakra by six times but I had to quickly seal it away as it drained my high reserves of Chakra really fast. The Fūishi was given to Shodaime Kazekage-dono. The Kaishi is for Hashirama-dono himself. The Suiishi is given to Shodaime Mizukage-dono. The Doishi is given to Shodaime Tsuchikage-dono.  
_

_Each stone have a Kanji of the element it had on the front. It also has a colour. The colour of Raiishi is yellow. Fūishi is grey. Kaishi is red. Suiishi is blue. Doishi is brown. But all stones have a magatama on the back.  
_

_ I found out that the only way to unlock the seal is to have a blood of the Rikudō Sen'nin pasted on the seal. People who have his blood are people from powerful clans such as the Senju, the Uchiha and the Uzumaki. Those three clans were the only ones who have his blood. I'm not sure if there are any clans besides them with his blood, but there might be._

_Anyway, the other Kages were power-hungry and wanted the Shakujō as they thought that it held so much power. Because of it, the Bijū and resources, we made the first war.  
_

_[**A/N: He didn't said about himself.**]_

_My successors, during the war I got hold of two Senju babies named Senju Aiko and Senju Nanase. Nanase is the older brother of Aiko. However, I changed their surnames. Senju Aiko's name is now Enjin Aiko and Senju Nanase's name is now Hizashi Nanase. I didn't tell them their real name and their relationship, so they were in love with each other. Then Aiko gave birth to a single baby.  
_

_His name is Ryūjin. Hizashi Enjin Ryūjin. Actually, his real name is Senju Ryūjin._

_ I also got hold of a seal from an Uzumaki designed to stop ageing during the battle against Uzumaki at Uzushiogakure no Sato. But how? Hizashi and Nanase was able to enter the invisible barrier surrounding the village, thus they killed them. I tested it on one of my Shinobi. For two years his physical features remained in his twenties. But the moment I stripped the seal off him his whole body changed into that of an person in his eighties.  
_

_Then I tested it on Nanase. After six years, I stripped it, but he didn't instantly age to eighty. I tested it on Aiko, and after seven years I stripped it, and she suddenly aged to eighty. I concluded that since Senju and Uzumaki are distant relatives, the seal, when pulled off after six years, won't change their age. However, stripping the seal after more than six years will make them instantly age eighty. But a non-Senju will immediately become eighty upon stripping it._

_Reminder: apply the seal secretly._

_ I will leave the rest to Nidaime as I'm dying.  
_

* * *

_I am Inabikari, the Nidaime Raikage.  
_

_Three times pastes and three times strips. Age eighteen currently.  
_

_I leave the rest to Sandaime._

* * *

_I am Z, the Sandaime Raikage._

_Two times pastes and two times strips. Thirty currently.  
_

* * *

_I am A, the Yondaime Raikage._

_I pasted the seal on him from the moment I became the Yondaime Raikage. The former Raikages forgot about Uzushiogakure. On 9th October I'll send him to the ruins of Uzushiogakure to bypass the strong barrier and get some or if not, all of the Fūinjutsu made by the Uzumaki. After he got it, then...war will begin.  
_

**_End_**

* * *

_Widened eyes and widely-opened mouth can be seen on his face. Hizashi Enjin Ryūjin, now Senju Ryūjin, dropped both the paper and the scroll from his hands. As he stared at the blue carpet, he recalled his childhood. Yeah, he always wondered why his height didn't increase like the rest of the kids his age and his facial features didn't change so quickly. And today, he found the answer.  
_

_The seal of age._

_And he knew the reason why he was suitable for the mission the Raikage wants him to do._

_Ryūjin was about to pick up the two items he dropped from the floor when he heard a loud bang at the door. Said door had a large fist-shaped indentation on it; the Raikage was here! Before he can put the paper and the scroll into the drawer, the half-folded door flew straight towards him, causing the man to roll out of the way. The Yondaime Raikage walked in and looked around before fixing his gaze on his Senju Shinobi who was standing up. To his shock, the Senju untied the Kumo hitai-ate and drew a Kunai from his pouch. Said Kunai was glowing blue as he poured Chakra into it. Placing the sharpened tip of said Kunai, he slashed horizontally. A long horizontal line that passed through the mark of Kumo was seen on the rectangular metal plate from said action, indicating the Senju wasn't a proud Kumo Shinobi anymore. Said hitai-ate was slid into his pouch. Ryūjin looked at the shocked Raikage from the corner of his eyes. "I'm a Senju, aren't I?"  
_

_The growling blonde Raikage narrowed his eyes. How the hell did the Senju in front of him knew his heritage? The realization struck him in the face. He must be reading the paper inside the drawer under his table when he was bored waiting for him to come. Never mind, just answer truthfully. "Yes. Yes you are. And you knew why I want you to do the mission, am I wrong?" Said blonde received a nod from the Senju. "Senju Ryūjin," he spoke, "you are hereby banished from Kumo. Pack your items and leave this village within three hours. More than that and you will be killed. Understand?"_

_Ryūjin mentally chuckled as the blonde just made a wrong decision. He nodded. "Yes." Before he can move, he felt an huge outburst of Chakra and heard electricity behind him. His eyes widened as he knew what the blonde Raikage was going to do; to strip the seal off him, causing him to turn old. Or if not, kill him. But it's stupid for a Kage to kill a person he just banished. Maybe he trolled him? A appeared behind the Senju in an instant, and slammed his giant palm of a kind to his back, causing the Senju to fall onto the carpet. Of course the high-speed impact made a dent on the floor. A moved a highly concentrated Raiton Chakra to his palm, producing a ball of electricity that was ready to obliterate anything on touch. Upon nearing said ball to the Senju's back, the fabric was no longer there, revealing his skin which was written with the Uzumaki Fūin that made his physical features looked like 31 when his chronological age was over 80 and above.  
_

_Then A stopped flowing the Chakra to his palm and instead directed his concentrated Raiton Chakra to his index and middle fingers, encasing it in a bright white and blue glow that emitted electricity of course as it was Raiton Chakra after all. Said fingers touched the written part of the skin, eliciting a scream of pain from the heavily shaking black-haired Senju; he got shocked by the electricity and was in pain from the removal of his skin. The Raikage then moved his fingers to the rest of the calligraphy and erased it from his view, instantly turning the Senju's body to be very old. The Yondaime Raikage then stopped the flow of his Chakra and stood up, before kicking him with his giant foot. "Leave."_

_To the Senju, the Raikage forgot about the blood of the Senju. He thought that the "old" man wouldn't live before he can even tell the secrets of all Kage. He also thought that the "old" man wouldn't live before he can go into Uzu. And...he didn't think about having the blood of the Senju.  
_

* * *

"Jii-san? Oi!" A small hand waved in front of the face of the "old" man, hoping to get him out of stupor. Ryūjin blinked four times before he shook his head. That small hand was from Naruto who was frowning as their Jii-san was like that for five minutes staring at the grass. "Hey, Jii-san are you daydreaming?" His eyes that glowed bright blue in the day stared at the never-glowing onyx eyes of Ryūjin.

"Mm-hm." He nodded. "Just dreaming when I was in Kumo."

"Anyway, let's start...activate your Rin'negan first?".

* * *

**Side Note  
**

**I.d.c. any criticisms you gave me. I take it. ◄ Why am I typing this so much?  
**

**Anyway, this is my third fic. I deleted the other two. And I'm going to increase it by two; Fate/Sage Rise and Fate/Mage Rise...months or years later. It's a Fairy Tail + Naruto Crossover. Rin'negan and Sharingan included. After Naruto was sucked into another world, he ended up in the Tower of Heaven. Then after the Jellal-being-possessed incident, the story splits into two. **

**Fate/Sage Rise Scenario 1: Starts after Zeref and Acnologia defeated. During a Fairy Tail Celebration, Naruto walked into Magnolia Town. Then...  
**

**Fate/Mage Rise Scenario 2: Starts after he was left on a beach. Kinda like the story Titania and The Hunter. Except he has the Sharingan and Rin'negan at his disposal. But the villain is different.  
**

**Grammar...have to improve. Somebody pweeze give me a metal bowl that fits the size of my head. That metal bowl must be attached with wires connected to a digital dictionary. Then...I'll push the 'On' button and every single word and examples of a good grammar will enter my head.**

**Warning: this story may confuse you. (Pweeze take care of yourself. Ha ha!)  
**

**No no, I dun want art. It's just my fantasiz-ation that took over me, causing me to type about art in Chapter 4.**

**And, did you know of Jesus's mom? The woman in the dream is _kinda_ like that, except the boy and the girl wasn't even related.  
**

**Jerk head backwards and tilt...I do that often when I realized something.**

**I have to revise chapters.**

**Ha ha! Sandaime's name is Z! Because he...ZOOOOOOOOOOOM-  
**

* * *

**Questions**

**...Want spoilers? Do you guys really really want spoilers? Why Yondy got bullied by them? Why Sandaime know Shiki Fūjin?**

**Sandaime knows said Jutsu because he recognized the hand seals Minato did in the anime. If not, then why would he be shocked when he sees him doing it? It doesn't make sense for one to be shocked seeing the other performing hand seals for their last resort technique when the former didn't know what technique will the other be doing. Mito taught him that...or he once went to Uzushiogakure before it got destroyed. And for thinking Sandaime isn't called the Professor you just need to reread the manga or re-watch the anime. Check emotions they expressed, know what they/speak thought. Ugh.  
**

**Yondy got bullied? There's a hint. Somebody bullied him before the council meeting. It's an individual. The dream didn't include said person.  
**

**Blood Relations ► Dammit...do you want me to tell you this the next chapter? I don't want to spoil, ningens! *sighs* spoilers...y u ningens no understand? It's the plot of the story.  
**

**Sage by Digi ► Hm...some of you may think this was like the story I liked the most: Sage. Well, you can think it was related. But this story wasn't a story of an S to SS-ranked blond monk/sage with Rin'negan trying to find world peace by not killing _many_ people. This story is about a boy and a girl taking over the jobs Hagoromo and someone left to their reincarnations—it'll be revealed some time later.  
**

**Ryū's House ► Fūinjutsu.  
**

**Two Senju(s) ► Incest I know. But Kumo is a power-hungry country.**

**Uzu's Kekkai ► No, not following Digi's story. I'm not copying his Uzushiogakure arc. His Uzu arc isn't filled with Jutsu but families. This is Jutsu. Uzumaki are smart, aren't they?**

**Flashback ► There's "to the Senju", which mean he guessed.**

**...  
**

**I'll stop typing about spoilers. From now on, I'll type things that isn't going to make me reveal the plot of this story.  
**

***sighs***

* * *

**Translations**

**Kage no Himitsu—Secrets of Shadows**

**Kimitsu Jōhō—Confidential/Classified Information**

**Raiishi—Lightning Stone**

**Kaishi—Fire Stone**

**Fūishi—Wind Stone**

**Suiishi—Water Stone**

**Doiishi—Earth Stone**

**Inazuma—Thunder**

**Inabikari—Lightning**

**Enjin—Flame God**

* * *

**Coming soon**

**Chapter 6**

**Hi no Kuni - VI/6**

**◄Jinchūriki►**


End file.
